Z2: The invasion of the wolves
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Things have gone smooth with Seabrook since zombies and humans have become friends, though right now. When a mysterious group comes to Seabrook. Revenant, must now uncover what their intentions was. Let alone of a dark secret buried in the town he now protects, as well must see if these wolves are all bark, or all bite."
1. A brand new Seabrook

**_"Welcome to the rather, strange as well perfect town of Seabrook. So if you hadn't been here before I'm going give you the down low of what's the history of this place. So in the beginning there was a outbreak which caused half of the population to turn into the one thing you probably would know already, zombies. My parents, or adopted human scientist parents aided the changed victims with creating the latest device in keeping in that inner brain eater, the Z-band. However for the likes of me, I don't require it due to me being born much different from others. My deceased parents as well several of zombies were part of a failed experiment that was suppose to handle the zombie outbreak, though it turned out to be failure and I was to be either imprisoned or taken out. Though my human parents took me away, and for sixteen years I've learn to control the strength that I had been gifted, let alone not knowing the truth. To which sixteen years later, I come back to find a lot has changed and not exactly to what I nor my parents had in mind. To break it down short I had to help a certain zombie by the name of Zed unite both humans and zombies so we could finally live in peace, it was a real pain but worked out in the end. Though now, a lot of stuff has come and go let alone my job being Seabrook's protector, meaning I don't exactly have time to relax, seeing how a lot of stuff has happened since we all began to like on another. But if I know any better, something is going come by and ruin it, call it a hunch."_**

* * *

_**Several years ago**_

_It was a late night in the middle of the forest, as well in a small home was that of the two human parents Mathew and Susan Jones. The same human parents that took in the zombie parents, they were right now getting ready for bed as well enjoying the comfort of the peacefulness of the evening._

_Mathew: "It's still strange after being out here, I haven't thought about Seabrook in a while."_

_The husband state seeing that although they decided to move out here for the protection of their new zombie son, it has been rather relaxing here. His wife, nodded as so far she thought them living here in a forest where they were far away from any type of civilization would be hard. But right now it was easy let alone although being a scientist was a gratifying service, being this zombie child's adoptive mom was something quite interesting._

_Susan: "I know, maybe because of the fact we get to have time alone with a child. As well not deal with anything that involved our work."_

_Responding to his question until suddenly out of nowhere they heard a breaking like sound from the side of the house, the two adults knowing what it was. They walked over not exactly afraid of what had happen, walking into that of a child's room was that of a small eight year old zombie boy. Who had just broken his bed as the two could see he was jumping on his bed, the little boy looked a bit scared as well saw how he might have been in trouble._

_Mathew: "Rev, we've told you multiple times to not jump on the bed. It's the third one we had to replace."_

_He spoke sounding almost tired of replacing the same bed, to which Rev looked a bit sadden at making his dad upset._

_Revenant: "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to do some jumping around."_

_Saying it with a smile let alone of appearing to have a lot of energy, Susan couldn't help but find it adorable let alone enjoying the smile on his face as she walked over to set him up for bed._

_Susan: "Well maybe, if you get into your bed. I know a story that he could tel you that can help you sleep, something that can help you have amazing dreams."_

_Thinking of something to which the zombie boy got excited as well rushed into his bed as well got comfortable, Mathew got the notion of him having to think of a story to tell him as Susan. Walked over and whispered to him of a boom which would be perfect for the child, walking right into the living room he went to fetch the book while the mother helped the young zombie get settled in. As she sat on the broken bed, Mathew came back with a book which was a story of old legends._

_Mathew: "While I still believe in science let alone of things being made of both matter and energy, sometimes fairy tales can help with making the mind think. Let alone wonder about the world around him, or her."_

_Looking at the two as Susan merely gave him a look as Rev, chuckled at how he saw his mom giving Mathew a glare when her husband said that. The male human coughed a bit as he opened the book to find a story, to which he found one as well began to read it._

_Mathew: "It was said, that when Seabrook was founded. The humans believed that they were the first ever to set foot on fresh soil, while unbeknownst to them. Was a group that lived in the area, hidden from the world living underneath the light of the moon."_

_Reading the story as the zombie boy, got curious as well began to imagine it. Let alone of thinking about how it appeared in his mind, several humans walking towards that of a new land around them as well building their homes. Though among the trees, a set of yellow piercing eyes crept through the darkness watching over them._

_Mathew: "They were unlike any kind of man let alone beast. They were fast, strong, could survive in the wild life. And above all else, hunt in packs. To which for most people that had seen them in, They had given them a name to show their ferocity. Werewolves."_

_Continuing the story as soon enough Rev could imagine these werewolves, animal like humanoids with claws and fangs. As well imagine the two sides going at each other since from his point of view, humans were the bad guys. Keeping close to his Susan, the male scientist read of how this territory war of Seabrook went on living only ruin and sadness for both sides._

_Mathew: "However, one day. A stone was discovered, to which held held powerful properties. It was a moonstone, this stone was able to help out the civilians fight back. It's energy was able to allow them protect themselves, as well driving out the beasts. Though one day, they would return to Seabrook. To reclaim this power, and get revenge._

_Finishing the story as Revenant, was a bit frightened by how the story described the wolves. However, Mathew walked over to the side and rubbed the side of his shoulder to ease him. Susan got up as well helped their son in bed as well to get comfortable._

_Revenant: "But it's just a story, yes? Werewolves aren't real? If they were then the humans wouldn't let them escape. Right?"_

_Thinking how if a race of monsters like that be real, then the humans would merely consider them horrid and try to hurt them. Just like they did with zombies, the two humans merely nodded as well showed a comforting like smile._

_Susan: "Sometimes, people are often misjudged from their appearance. Let alone of who they truly are, you just have to know who exactly is the monster, and the good guy."_

_Informing him as the two parents quietly closed the door leaving the zombie boy to rest, as well placing his glasses on the side of his bed as he looked up at the moon. A full moon to be exact, his mind soon wandered off in sleep thinking about the story. As well if those humans did exist them zombies would be welcomed, but that didn't seem real. As well could be impossible to see both humans and zombies coexisting together, he soon sleeps thinking of how the chance of that would never happen._

* * *

_**On the beach-Present day**_

It was a bright and sunny day where right at the sands was several teenagers, both humans and zombies who were running through that of a obstacle course. Right on a training pad was several cheerleaders doing a practice performance to which leading it was none other then Addison. The white haired human cheerleader who was responsible for bringing both humans and zombies together with the aid of Zed, as well doing a practice to help them become better cheerleaders as they were doing a dance routine.

Addison:_ "We're back here on the scene and everyone's together. With Zombies on the team. it's better than ever, better than ever!"_

Proudly telling her team as she was leading her own cheer squad which comprised of both zombie and human cheerleaders, as they performed they were being watched by that of a familiar individual. The all star cheerleader captain Bucky, who was watching on the side let alone seeing if zombies catch up, though he didn't see it since he wanted to see which was going make it as a cheerleader.

Bucky: _"Those moves won't get the gold.."_

_"Green hair is so whatever. Well, you'll never break the mold cause we're better than ever, better than ever!"_

He as well his small squad of his personal cheerleaders sang as they were already better to which Addison, merely ignored as she believed that her team could make it. As this was going on, in Seabrook where things were still being worked out was both Zed as well that of his best zombie friend Eliza. Who were walking though that of the old zombie plant seeing that there was construction going on, as well of making it something new then just a place where the past could bring bad memories of how zombies were before.

Zed: _"Tearing down the power plant. You're welcome, Seabrook, I'm your man. To build a place where everyone can cheer ,I'm making Zombies kinda cool, not feared."_

He sang smiling to his zombie friends as they were wearing that of official Seabrook construction clothing as they were turning the inside of the complex into something better. Eliza, was looking around the side

Eliza: _"Making progress, that sounds great. But what's the price we have to pay?"_

Asking Zed seeing how the more they change, the less zombie town would be since humans were also helping out with changing the area around them. Making it almost human like, to which Zed smiled to her seeing how it be half human and half zombie for all of Seabrook. Stepping out of the power plant they saw the streets as well both humans and zombies working together.

_"Ready for a new day, ready for a change. People, zombies, everybody say!"_

They all sang as they made it out into the street, where they saw several zombies moving about as well fixing up their neighborhood making it much more bright. As well clean like the rest of Seabrook while keeping the same zombie style they had grown up with.

_"Hey! We got this!"_

_"Teaming up to make progress, change the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this!"_

Continuing to sing proud of how far they had to change for the town as everyone was being friendly to one another. Both human and zombie as the two communities were working side by side repairing old buildings, houses as well making things much more peaceful here to which was grand.

_"Hey! We got this!"_

_"Teaming up to make progress, change the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this!"_

Zed as well Eliza was continuing to lead the group as well noticed something from a far, which was none other then the recently new zombie that is living in Seabrook. Which was Revenant, he was right now helping out with lifting some beams for some buildings as well other heavy objects for the town seeing how it was good for him to help out with the town.

Revenant: _"I __wish that I could take a break and maybe enjoy the day. Seeing how there are no problems, It's better than ever, better than ever."_

Praising that nothing strange was happening let alone involved him into fighting anything that might ruin the day. As this was happening, Brittney. The Sentinel yo-yo expert as well infiltrator as she was helping out with handing supplies to some zombies, as well using her yo-yos to make it faster to aid everyone.

Brittney: _"__Oh, Revenant, my love. Gargargazna are forever, We can face anything, take on anyone. Cause we're better than ever, better than ever!"_

Sounding optimistic as well not seeing that with how much that has happened during the past months with them being a team. Nothing bad has happened, though Rev merely groan giving her a look as he went over to lift a crate which had several items for a store. Zed, smiling at his friends soon passed by some clothes stores as they were being made for the up coming prawn prom dance.

Zed: _"__We're finally allowed to go to Prawn,gonna get our Ziga Ziga Zombie on. Counting down the days, I've been keeping track."_

Thinking about how this dance coming up that had been held for many years that was for only humans, though now with zombies not being seen as monsters. Could go to the dance, let alone Zed with Addison as he went over to his house in a dash to see his mail box.

Zed: _"Kinda wishing Addison would write me back,_ _Imagine me taking her to the dance."_

Imagining himself and Addison at the dance as well being seen by everyone which would be amazing, by the outside of the house was his little sister Zoey. Who was right now teaching some Tricks with her zombie mutant dog Puppy who had recently gotten bigger such as Zoey.

Zoey: _"__A human and a zombie hand in hand!"_

Seeing how that be quite the sight as well be wonderful to see happen, the zombie dog barked at the response as well noticed that of a mailman coming over as well getting excited. The dog chases at him as Zoey merely giggled while Zed moved to the side seeing that this was a major change, though that wasn't going stop him.

_"Ready for a new day, ready for a change_. _People, zombies, everybody say!"_

_"Hey! We got this!"_

The two singing as well the others around them as they were chasing Puppy around the block, as well passing by some humans repairing some old buildings to make them into new ones for the zombie community.

_"Teaming up to make the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this!"_

Continuing the positive like song as for Revenant, who was with Brittney was at the school with some of the faculty to putting up some new banners. As well as other types of decorations to make it seem more welcoming for both humans and zombies.

_"Hey! We got this!"_

_"Teaming up to make progress, change the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this!"_

As they continued to work, Puppy finally stopped to where Zoey was able to catch him. The zombie girl smiling at her dog, she doesn't notice Zed who looks at how much had change at Seabrook high. Stepping inside, he notice a hall of famous couples that went to the prawn dance.

Zed: _"Here in this hall, Up on these walls. Picturing Addison beside me, then they will say 'We're all the same'. And they can see the life, inside me."_

Imagining himself dating Addison as well their picture up on the wall, it was a exciting like feeling to which he pondered if it was possible. Seeing how he hadn't got any messages from Addison from the camp, but that didn't stop him.

Zed: "_Oh, what's it gonna take? What's it gonna take? What's it gonna take? What's it gonna take? What's it gonna take, come on!"_

He sang until he walks out to where he see's that of his friends, getting everything ready for the arrival of the cheerleaders coming back. Revenant, walked over as well showed him about the time they had till the clothes store would be closed. As they got to the store, Zed saw how that it was closed to which he sigh, however Zoey came by with that of Puppy who was dragging a bag for him. Eliza, saw her two friends as well smiled to them seeing how they looked ready.

_"Ready for a new day, Ready for a change. People, zombies, everybody say!"_

_"Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise You know we got this!"_

The three sang together as well the other zombies as they were heading down the street seeing how much had change, as well it looking better for their home as well of Seabrook.

_"Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress. Change the rules, you can't stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this!"_

Looking rather unstoppable of how much energy they were putting in, let alone of how much they were enjoying how things were better. In which Zed, as well with the company of Zoey and Puppy had something to do. In which they waved to the others heading out to where Rev, couldn't help but smile as Eliza noticed how the new zombie resident liking how much was going on.

Eliza: "Is that a smile I see?"

Teasing him a bit let alone of how he was signing with them during the process, Rev had to admit it. He had begun to enjoy opening himself up with the town as well of Seabrook. Though he didn't want to show it to much since as this town's protector, he had to be serious let alone vigilant.

Revenant: "Yeah, it is. So what? Zombies being appreciated in town, I haven't been running around chasing down monsters. You and your big 'friend' have been only dealing with accidents. Safe to say, it feels like vacation."

Admitting to how he was enjoying the actual peace that had been establish, so far there had been no strange activities happening for several months as well letting Rev get back to school. As well the only time using his strength, was to move around stuff. Eliza, although liking it still felt like they should be at least ready.

Eliza: "Well have you been heading to our 'mentor'? You have been not exactly practicing your punches."

Telling him about that although nothing was happening, he should be at least fit for whatever occasion might come up. Rev, giving her a look pulled out a small vice grip which he had with him as well working on his knuckles.

Revenant: "This is the only work out I need, so relax. Enjoy the sun, us here not doing anything as well..."

Before he could finish, he got a phone call to which he groans seeing how he should have seen it coming. Answering it let alone listening to what was going on the other side to which he got confused, nodding to his head let alone of what was going on. Eliza, was curious of what was happening to which the glasses zombie merely sighs as he hangs up his phone.

Revenant: "Well, got somewhere to go. Good luck with your, zombie revolution."

Informing her to which she had been recently trying to preserve the power plan that was coming down, it was apart of zombie heritage. Rev, heading off to work let alone to see what the call was, to which whatever it was had to get the likes of him ready for.


	2. Forbbiden Forest Encounter

**_Revenant Pov: _**

**_"Just when I thought I was going to enjoy a rather peaceful day, I get a call from none other than Brittney. You know, Yoyo girl that slings around her toys and is consider the most sneakiest girl in Seabrook? Yeah, that one. We've been working together as well with her group of her's called 'Sentinel'. That handles monster problems as well different types of situations, such as handling anomalies where it could invole either monsters or supernatural. To which, I as well several others who have been experienced with this situation can handle it. So, wonder what the call was about? Apparently I need to travel to the 'forbidden' forest. Yeah, kind of strange when you hear it. Me? Not since I've mostly wandered around the forests making sure nothing would be lurking in it, though what she told me got me a bit jumpy. Luckily I got this necklace to help me track down whatever might be here."_**

* * *

_**Forbidden Forest**_

Walking through the forest, let alone of seeing the tree's around him as well of how darker they were compared to the rest of the Seabrook environment. Walking pass them as well wearing his special gear for just the occasion, he tried to see if his amulet would detect something. This amulet was given to him by a Slavic witch to where he would require it when he would need to strength to handle certain threats, as well monsters that are bigger then him. So far there was nothing, only cricket chirps as well of creaking of woods.

Revenant: "While everyone is enjoying the sunlight as well possibly yogurt, I'm here stepping in animal crap and possibly the remains of something that died."

Thinking about where he was, to such at that moment. Right behind a tree was none other then another 'outsider' of Seabrook that nobody but he and Eliza knew. Night wing, the immortal fruitpire as well mentor to the zombie teen. Wearing his fashionable yet Victorian style of clothing, the light fur fruitpire merely shows a expression of being in control of his emotions as well seeing that Rev still had a long way to go.

Revenant: "Do I seriously, have to put a bell on you?"

Asking him seeing how he would always sneak around like if he was a ninja, to which the fruitpire merely remained silent as well holding the side of his flute like if it was his weapon.

Night wing: "Relax, If I was your enemy then you be possibly killed. Brittney wanted to send some humans into the forest, though I insisted in coming. I feel, something wrong."

Responding like if had felt this feeling before, as well of a strange presence. Rev, looked at his amulet to see if it would glow or do something in which case it didn't. Though from how the fruitpire sounded, it was like if he was being threaten. The zombie walking to a open area of the forest, he closed his ears as well let his ears listen out to the sounds of the tree's. How the birds chirped across the sky, the squirrels running into their homes. As well soon enough, silence.

Revenant: "Can't hear anything, it's like the whole place went silent. Got any tips for me sensei?"

He asked the bat to which he remain quiet, his attention was through the bushes. He felt like they were being watched by something, holding his instrument close he quickly changes it into his sword. Pointing it at the bush right in front of the bush, he believed it might have been something dangerous. The zombie, turns to this as well places his glasses up to which he see's his friend alarmed.

Revenant: "Hey, I know how your good with a sword but. I think we need modern artillery to handle this."

Advising him to which, he pulled out his six barreled 'Z' gun which was given to him by Brittney. A very special one able to handle different types of bullets with different abilities, so far he had that of stun tipped bullets. Non lethal, but would defiantly hurt like hell. Loading it as well making sure he was ready for whatever might pop out of the bush, he waited to see if anything would pop out. To which, the only thing that appeared was that of a small rabbit.

Night wing: "I'm sorry, I must be getting your active personality to 'jump the gun'?"

Suggesting he was getting a bit to anxious to think it was some type of threat, however Rev could tell it was something else. Seeing how the small rabbit runs away, the zombie boy rushed over to which he catches it right before it could escape.

Night wing: "What are doing? The animal is trying to find shelter."

Insisting to let the furry creature go as well seeing what he was doing, Rev was checking out the small animal's fur let alone smelling the back of it.

Revenant: "He's afraid, but not of us."

Describing how the animal was feeling, it's heart was beating like if a spoon was hitting the table trying to break it. It's small eyes looked heighten as well like if they saw a terrifying sight, as well saw something on the ears. A strand of fur attach to it in which he removes it, dropping the rabbit on the ground he lets it go away as Night wing saw it rush out quickly as well looked impressed how Revenant was able to deduce the rabbit's feeling.

Night wing: "Interesting, you knew about how it was feeling."

Complementing on the zombie's instincts let alone of how something that looked as simple as a rabbit, could have so much emotion as well tension within it.

Revenant: "If Brit and any of the humans didn't tell you, or you bothered to talk since your much a 'loner'. I was raised amongst wild life, my parents taught me that animals are much like us, no offense."

Telling him as well quickly apologizing seeing that Night wing did have a face of a fruit bat, to which before he could react they heard a twig snapping. The two looked right towards the sound to see if something was there, Rev pointing his gun at the sound. They thought something was here, let alone stalking them. Coming across the side they heard something else to which they turned around again, thinking it might be behind them.

Night wing: "We're not alone."

Revenant: "Kind of got that from how I'm hearing footsteps, a lot of them."

Answering him to which the footsteps around them kept going faster, let alone increasing like if there were more of them. Gripping the side of his handle, the bat was about to cut anything that might come out while Revenant was ready to start blasting. Soon enough, they heard something running to which Rev being the one looking at it first. Charges at it, let alone going to see what it was. However before Night wing could aid him, a tree soon came crashing right in front of him about to topple him. Until he moves back seeing it hit the ground, looking at the sight to what made it. He walked towards the stump and saw something, it didn't come down by that of old age but of brute force. Animalist force as he touches the sharpest part of it, his eyes widen to where he could feel a growl as well a lot of anger behind it.

Night wing: "It, can't be."

Questioning the existence to where this certain type of attack might have come from, looking to where the zombie boy headed off he runs after Rev to see what he might be heading after. Back on the tracks, the zombie was still running towards whatever was running away. Let alone of stalking him and the fruitpire, continuing to follow the 'stalker' he kept going until he heard something. A howl, this made him stop seeing that if it might have been a animal.

Revenant: "Ok, animals. That's something I can handle."

Smiling at how this could be easy since he had gotten along with animals when he was young, putting his gun away as well not going to appear as predator. He takes it easy as well goes to check out what was making the howling, passing through several branches as well of bushes in front of him. He saw a rather shocking sight, a light skin girl. One around his age as well out here, however she wasn't just any type of girl. Nor human or that of zombie, she had rather fascinating type of hair style as well color that was of brown and blonde. She was wearing a light brown vest with a fur collar. As well of a purple short sleeve shirt, there was purple symbols across her body which looked that of the moon. As well purple makeup on her face, though the one thing he able to see out of her whole fashion sense was a necklace, around her neck as well having a rock within it.

Revenant: "Now, what are you."

Asking her to which, at the remark she lets out a snarl as her stone necklace glowed blue. Somehow as soon as she let out a growl at him, her eyes instantly turn into that of a wolf. Wanting to move back, his skull like amulet began to glow seeing how she had that of a supernatural aura. She wasn't human, though also she was pinned to the ground by that of a heavy branch.

"Don't think I'm not going down without a fight, do your worst."

She spoke at him as well growling at him like a wolf, the zombie saw how she wasn't being weak. Even in this state of her not being able to move, this wolf girl wasn't going show any type of weakness. The zombie boy understanding this merely put his hands up not showing himself as a enemy.

Revenant: "I won't, I know exactly where you've been in. Someone big comes in and you want to bare fangs, which you are doing right now."

Responding to how she wasn't going back down without fighting, she didn't buy it as she still growled at him. However, the tree that was on her leg was hurting her to which made her howl. This defiantly confirmed that she was a werewolf, just like from the stories his parents told him when he was little. However she didn't look like a snarling hair covered beast, she had a human appearance but just the style of one.

Revenant: "Ok, oh mighty wolf who's in a predicament. Allow, this prey. To aid you, so you could presume your hunt."

Acting like if he was some sort of weakling, most wolves like to see themselves as strong animals who need no help from outsiders as well see's others like prey. However, in her predicament. She felt like her leg could break, not showing a thankful like look on her face she merely turns away.

"Fine, just because I want to see what you can do. I can push this off if I wanted to."

Allowing him to remove the large piece of wood off her legs, Rev smiled as he walked over and begun to lift it upwards. The wolf girl looked up at him, as well saw how he lifted the wood like if it was nothing. Throwing it to the side, he saw how she was free. Shaking her leg as well ignoring the pain, she got back up as well had a bit of trouble. Rev, wanted to help but he saw how the wolf girl was able to get back up seeing how it was nothing.

Revenant: "So ugh, got a name? Little bad wolf? No offense cause ugh, do you have the teeth and claws for.."

Before he could continue to talk to her, she moved back as well smiled behind him like if something good was going happen, though for the zombie it wasn't. The grey skin zombie could feel a heavy breathing behind him as well a smell of a actual animal, he couldn't tell how big it was cause the forest was blocking the presence shadow. Suddenly, like if it came out of nowhere he gets hit by something hard like if it was a rock. Rev, launched like a pebble skipping across the water he hits the dirt as well several bushes as he crashed against a medium size rock. The wolf girl, couldn't help but giggle by the sight but soon enough looked at her 'savior'.

"You should be with the others, not going off on your own Wynter."

The person spoke as it sounded like a male, almost a teenager but bigger. The wolf girl merely nodded as she soon runs off to head out while for the other wolf, looked at the zombie. Rev, slowly getting up he could feel his body shaking like if that was Quill when he got turned into a monster. Looking at what hit him, he saw how his glasses were broken to which he could see a blurry like figure. It was much bigger than the wolf girl, as well covered in hair as well holding some kind of weapon in it's right hand. Letting out a rather intimidating like howl, it soon makes it's escape as the zombie wanted to get back up and fight it but that whack did a number on him.

Revenant: "Yeah, you better run."

Speaking in a rather weak like tone to which he tried to get up but couldn't, that hit was to much for him. However, he heard some footsteps and thought it was that attacker again. Pulling out his gun he was going try and shoot him to only find that of none other then Night wing, the fruitpire saw how the zombie was shaking as well wobbling.

Night wing: "You remind me of a drunk who tried to sell a pair of his shoes for another drink in London."

Seeing the zombie as he helped up the zombie, however before he could Revenant's ears began to get something else. To which, it was different as he put his gun back as well standing in front of Night wing as well turning to the left.

Revenant: "Hey bats, you better get out of here. Now."

Saying it rather worried as the fruitpire didn't understand, however soon enough he could hear that of a honking type sound coming from the distant. The fruitpire knowing it could be humans quickly leapt into the tree's getting into the shadows while for the zombie boy, merely got angry seeing how after that punch. He was seriously not in the mood for anything else, to which he see's something coming fast. A large green and pink bus crashing through the forest, to which Revenant stood his ground as well got angry, his black veins showing as well his eyes changing he stops the bus as well letting out a rather angered zombie roar. Feeling the full force of the bus impacting him as well it moving straight towards the zombie, he soon heard the breaks going off as well the engine stopping right when Rev held it. Smoke came out of the hood as for Rev, merely breathed in surprised he was able to stop the bus.

Revenant: "Who was driving this thing?!"

Sounding upset as well doing his best to not let his monster side out, walking to the driver he saw another surprising sight which was a mascot of the school. Shrimpy, the mascot merely raises it's thumb at the zombie thanking him as well Rev doing the seem but rather confused. Looking at the back, he was hearing someone trying to get out. Running to the back side knowing how most of the cheerleaders would panic over the smallest things, heading to the door behind the bus he opened it to hear a rather frightened as well high pitch scream.

"I'm too handsome to die!"

Which the door opened up to reveal that of none other than Bucky, who came out as well landing on Revenant like if he was escaping from a explosion. He dropped right onto the zombie as well making the two drop on the ground, Bucky looking at Rev as well not looking rather pleased on him. He got up as well looked around as well that he was in the forest, let alone of him being on top of a zombie.

Bucky: "I touched a zombie, I landed. As well touch a zombie's clothes, with my own."

Stating the obvious to which, soon enough he passes out onto the ground. The zombie boy looked out as well seeing others inside coming out, with that it was Addison who was helping out the others let alone of seeing Rev.

Addison: "Rev? your here?"

Asking rather surprised as the two shared a quick like hug to which she didn't realize he be here in all the places of Seabrook, soon enough he saw the other cheerleaders coming out as well a bit frighten by the certain crash.

Revenant: "Please tell me it didn't involve Zed, cause when I last saw him he had a very big box of supplies that.."

Trying to put it together, she nodded to that Zed was behind this but was by accident. Looking out she thought it be best to possibly find some help, or possibly Zed to see if she could find the road.

Addison: "I'm going try and find Zed, stay here with the others. I know how you can handle problems."

Thinking of a plan to which, he had to agree since he was the only one armed as well capable of protecting them. Addison, not showing any fear decided to look for Zed as well anyone while for the zombie boy looked at the frightened humans. As well the passed out Bucky, to which he groans seeing how he couldn't leave him laying there. He picks him up as well places him on the side as well helps everyone out of the bus, along with looking upwards seeing if Night wing could follow her and protect her seeing she wasn't the only one here in the woods.

* * *

_**Later**_

Continuing to wander across the woods, she remembered where they were driving through as well watching her step. As she walked Addison begun to hear something, some twigs breaking as well making her hope it was Zed. As she continued to move she accidentally caught the side of a branch ripping off her shirt, however this didn't stop her.

Addison: "Zed? Is that you?"

Calling out for his name to see if he was there, however there was no sign of him or anyone she knew. Continuing her walk she soon heard that of footsteps. Turning quickly she looked behind her and saw something move fast, as well on all four. This type of tension of fear as well not knowing what was around here continued more to which she turned around more, as well feeling like there were people here.

Addison: "Hello? Please I need.."

Before trying to be as reasonable as possible, looking right in front of her was that of someone right on top of a rock. In front of her was that of another girl, with dark skin as well fuzzy like hair with a blond strand of hair as well wearing werewolf like clothing, in which her eyes had the pupils of wolves. Soon enough, she howls in the air which makes the whole forest howl as well seeing how Addison was surprised that she was surrounded by wolves. Trying to see if there were more, the howling stop as well of the ones making the sound gone as well of the wolf girl on top of the rock gone.

"Addison.."

Spoke a familiar voice to which she reacts by delivering a solid right punch towards the person behind her in which it was none other then Zed, who groans at how he kind of deserved that seeing how he accidentally crashed the bus.

Addison: "Zed! I'm so sorry!"

Zed: "It's ok, kind of saw that coming. That's karma for you."

Responding to her as well of coming behind her was both his little sister Zoey and Puppy, as the reunion was nice. They were quickly met up with the others as well Rev who was looking at Zed with a rather curious look seeing how he had to make quite the surprise for Addison to make a whole bus crash into a forest.

Zed: "Is everyone alright?"

Looking concern to which, Addison nodded as well looked around the forest seeing if they were being watched as they didn't understand why she looked around alert.

Addison: "Yeah but, I think I saw someone here then just us. A girl, she had claws, yellow eyes as well fangs as well howling. I think, she was a werewolf."

Figuring out who it was to which made everyone gasp in the back, before Rev could try and calm them down. The three Lacey's, Bucky's personal squad pulled out their phones and begun texting of the sightings of werewolves. Addison, calming down the crowd she had to get them out as well make sure nothing bad would happen. Zed, knowing the way leads them as they all head back to the road while for Rev. Looked upwards seeing Night wing still watching over the sight as well him gesturing to head back as well keep a eye light for these 'wolves'. Though for himself, he couldn't believe it, werewolves exist.


	3. Townhall meeting

_** Addison Pov: **_

_**"A werewolf, that's all it took to start off the panicking let alone everyone in Seabrook to freak out. When I was little, the only monsters that anyone was afraid of was the wolves. Snaling fangs, large claws as well of eyes that could see in the dark as well able to find anything without the resources we use everyday. Natural hunters, they've been gone for ages but still the rumors of them lurking in the woods as well of stalking the shadows had always got people afraid. Can't believe after possible one sighting of them, it's the zombies incident all over again. My dad, being the police cheif of the town will have to take precaution for this let alone of Brit as her Sentinel troops will make sure nothing happens to the town. But the one thing I'm worried about is my mom, she's on the city council to which she might do something that could effect Seabrook."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook City Hall**_

Most of the town as well students had gathered to the school which included both humans and zombies seeing how this was a situation that was happening to the whole of the town. In the back was that of Brittney who was talking to Rev about the apparent 'wolf' encounter he had as well the zombie presenting it to her.

Brittney: "Sorry about the goggles, and these were made by your parents to be durable. Can't believe now they break cause of, what was it again?"

Asking him to which Rev, looking annoyed rubs the corner of his eyes seeing how he couldn't remember since whatever hit him was strong enough to make him stay on the ground as well not get back up.

Revenant: "A big, whatever. All I can tell was it was twice the size of the W, O, L, F, girl I saw."

Spelling out 'wolf' since behind them was a bunch of frighten people who are either to jumpy to listen to the people, or rather not able to accept the fact monsters still lurk around them. Though the two can't blame them, seeing how Seabrook had 'unwanted' attention in the past months. Though now it's different, these certain beings had a history with Seabrook as well not a very good one at that.

Brittney: "Well we have to sort this out, otherwise the council is going have a field day with the town and going bring up the old laws. The anti monster laws."

Referring to the zombie laws that were infect before Revenant before he came here, which meant the town would be split in two again. After all the work that he and Zed done let alone how much progress they did for Seabrook as well the school, along with getting himself tackled like a ragdoll.

Revenant: "Screw that! I ain't letting this happening, We can handle wolves, besides I know the weakness of them."

Explaining that sure to humans werewolves were the most dominant hunters in the forest, however they did have weakness. Brit, gave him a serious look knowing what he was talking about to which he wasn't being serious. One of the most well known, as well dangerous weaknesses to a werewolf was the element silver. From how he saw the look of Brit's face, he merely puts his hands up assuring her he didn't mean it like that.

Revenant: "I didn't mean that, sheesh you know I don't exactly hurt them. I stop them and make sure to figure out if their good or bad, the silver can be used to scare them. Though that big one that knocked me out, I think I need to back some ammo to knock him down."

Still upset about how that possible wolf got a lucky shot and knocked him down as well ran away before Rev could do anything about it, Brit tapped his shoulder to not let him lose his cool.

Brittney: "Easy there heavyweight, you'll get a chance. But let's just see what happens next, if the council will say anything or the mayor. Then we can handle it, besides. With how much we did as well Zed and the rest of the zombie community, I'm sure things won't go down hill."

Assuring him that things would go alright, the two walked around to see what was happening as well seeing that of Addison. Walking in with her parents as well looking concern over her safety, as well of Bucky would spoke about how he 'risk' his life protecting his cheer team. In which that didn't exactly happen, since he was there and had the proof to where he could still smell that cheer captain's perfume on him. Looking over to the side, he saw that of Zed and Eliza listening to the talk as well of what was going on. In which, Zed walked up to Rev as the two did a formal handshake.

Zed: "So, did you really see one?"

Asking to which Eliza wanted to know as well, since her 'secret' could help them out to which. Rev knew that a whole lot of metal could help out in this situation with what he got hit by, nodding slowly around making Eliza rather curious of them.

Eliza: "That's something for the books, instead of fearing zombies they got wolves to be afraid of. Maybe we can think about this then Prawn."

Thinking that this was more important, but it kind of a bad timing since Zed has been trying to talk with Addison as well asking her to the dance. As the football zombie wanted to try and talk to her, Addison's mom as well Malory. The mayor of Seabrook gathered most of the city council as well got the attention of everyone seeing how this was a important matter.

Mallory: "Hello everyone, sorry for the rushed meeting of all of you here. But with the apparent sightings of, werewolves. The council as well of, councilwoman Missy. I have, no choice but to reinstate the anti monster laws. Meaning, that both humans and zombies must separate."

Announcing with a sadden like expression which caused a uproar as well getting everyone confused at this state, Rev. Turned to Brittney seeing how she thought things would be alright, however it wasn't which he got rather agitated.

Missy: "I'm sorry but it has to happen, let alone of Sentinel being on top priority as well watching over the town."

Looking to Brittney as well Revenant seeing how they were going be on it, as there was still commotion Zed finally had the time to speak with Addison as the two got up together to talk.

Zed: "I'm sorry about that whole bus incident still, but what happened at the beach? Did you get my letters?"

He asked sounding a bit worried that she might have not, to which she did as well tried to send letters to him. However, she merely responded by showing him two pom poms. However instead of them being the same type, they were that of shredded paper bits made into one.

Addison: "The laceys shred up the letters, that's why I could t write to them or gotten yours."

Answering the question to which the two look at Bucky's three cheer mates as they merely looked smug like, though that ended quickly with Revenant hearing the commotion as well giving them a rather scary look. Zed, looking relived as he could now ask her face to face.

Zed: "Oh that's good, not the whole letters being turn in confetti but you and I trying to send letters. Also, I wanted to ask you something."

Sounding nervous as well could feel his heart pumping, grabbing her hands as well going in one knee. Addison looked a bit afraid at this sight as well Rev who gave a rather confused look on how he was going ask her a question.

Zed: "Addison, would you make me the luckiest zombie in Seabrook, and be my date to the prawn?"

Asking subtle as well hopping what her response would be, in which she showed a rather small smile seeing how it was nice of him to say that to her as well ask. Holding his hands, she merely took a breath as well gave him a answer.

Addison: "No."

Being positive as possible to which case, this made Zed a bit surprised when he thought she said yes. Though he looked surprised when she said to which this made him worry if it was something he did.

Addison: "With people freaking out because of the werewolves, the anti monster laws are back on.."

Expressing a rather sad like tone, in which suddenly out of nowhere was Bucky who lean right at Zed with a cocky attitude.

Bucky: "Which means, no zombies can go to prawn. Ouch."

Felling 'sorry' for Zed which was sarcasm in which for Rev. Chuckled as well cleans his glasses, taking a moment he looks at Bucky with a rather charismatic smile.

Revenant: "Hey Bucky? I know you like being the center of attention as well wanting your face across every poster and banner, but I'm curious. Is it possible to, flip off?"

Ending his sentence sounding upset as well Bucky flinching a bit since Rev wasn't the same zombie to be standing by letting him have his way. Rev became a zombie that take action and names, back to Zed and Addison. The zombie boy smiled as well confusing Addison since the mention of werewolves didn't effect him.

Zed: "Oh, the werewolves are bad but. Would you still go?"

Addison: "Of course defiantly, it's just right now is bad timing and we need to think about the important stuff first. I kind of miss that smile of yours."

Responding to him as well glad to see Zed after all this time as they hugged together, her parents called out to her as she had no choice but to go with them. As she left, Rev walked over and patted him on the back as a friend to be by in this predicament as well Eliza walking over to see if things were ok.

Zed: "She did say yes, in a manner. It's just, it might have to wait because of the, wolves."

Saying it as wel turning his head to Revenant, seeing how he was on top of the strangeness as well monster sightings. Rev, merely looked dumbfounded by how he was just put right into the spotlight.

Revenant: "Why are you looking at me? Go to Brittney she's with the Sentinels. Or possibly go get a skylight and call out for Tombstone. I'm sure a robot would be very 'helpful' now."

Putting the quotes on that word, to which Eliza merely looked away as well not wanting to respond to that. However with that topic on hand, Zed saw how his dad was leaving to which he had to go. As they left, both zombies walked over to Brittney seeing what exactly was the deal.

Brittney: "There's no question, their not backing down. I talked to each of the council member to try and keep both humans and zombies together since. They did help bind us and stuff, but with the threat of werewolves they won't risk it."

Bringing them the bad news to which Eliza, merely got upset seeing how it was unfair. Addison as well Rev see one zombie and the whole town flips out like if it was zombies all over again.

Eliza: "No way, we should boycott, protest, hunger strike. Show that these laws won't effect us, let alone of make us afraid of the wolves."

Thinking of something they should do, although having them revolt against humans might be something useful in her eyes. It wasn't for Brit since they needed handle these wolves, not zombies as well.

Brittney: "Lets try to handle one problem, finding out why wolves are here in the first place. We don't exactly know why there here, maybe they want some of their land back. We just need to see and find out first."

Thinking it first then just finding these wolves and taking them down, to which Rev agreed seeing how the wolf girl he met didn't exactly looking a threat. Eliza, nudged to the two in which they saw Malory walking over to them to see what she would have to say.

Mallory: "I'm truly sorry about this, but these sightings need to be on high alert. I know you can handle it, which I know as soon as possible we can get things back to normal. Rather speaking of course."

Suggesting of it being regular normal to the degree what they used to know, the three nodded to which they soon headed out as well walked side by side. Soon enough looking outside, they saw some police cars passing by as wel heading into town to start the division between both humans and zombies.

Eliza: "I should seriously get Tombstone out here and stop this."

Revenant: "And risk the chance of zombies being seen as the bad guys, they have someone to protect. Me and Brit as well the bar will find these wolves. And if there good, we can see how to help them and if not..."

He stops to think about that possible wolf that knocked him out onto the ground, there could be a chance to which it wasn't like the one he saw. The two girls saw how he was in a sort of daydream as Eliz saw how the guards were coming, Brit pulling out a badge showing her status of being a sentinel agent. She makes them back off not letting them take her away.

Brittney: "We can handle this, together. We just need to get started now."

Believing now the time to act was now, to which Eliza headed back to her house to possibly get a head start on making some modifications on her armor. While for Rev and Brit, the two had to head back to the Big House as well find any stories of werewolves let alone them being in Seabrook, if there was a chance to get any information on them It be important to find out and fast.

* * *

**_Zombie town _**

Right at the opening of Zombie town, several Seabrook officers were escorting both humans and zombies out of their own parts as well putting them back to where they belong. Everyone was right now panicking let alone making sure everyone headed back to their own homes for their own safety, men in light blue suits who worked on the abandon power plant as well making sure it was going to come down had to stop as well be evacuated to the human side of Seabrook. One of them, happened to hear that of a whimper which sounded like a dog in a alley. The worker got curious as well looked into the shadow, however he was soon met with a quick hand as well dragged in. A huge whack sound was heard within it as well a few seconds later, the worker was someone else as well looked like a male teenager.

"Thanks pal, I owe you one."

He spoke as well putting on some glasses over his eyes, taking the disguise of the worker he decided to explore around the place as well saw the commotion of the possible sightings of werewolves. Walking across the street he couldn't how many people were afraid, especially zombies since they were considered monsters themselves. This changed quickly to where his nose begun to pick up something, right by the corner of his eyes was that of a snack vendor on wheels. He walked over as well saw how many flavors there were, but he was interrupted when the owner had to close it.

"Nope! Were closed, for good. Dreams of froyo success? Melted away. With monsters everywhere, look I like zombies. They like froyo, but werewolves like human flesh. Better with sprinkles, everyone likes sprinkles."

He said sadly as well pushing his cart away, the disguised worker looked a bit sad to see the cart of snacks gone. Though he had to get back to why he was here, continuing to look around the place he saw nothing but average humans and zombies. As he was investigating he happened to notice at house, he saw a zombie girl as well her dog, or whatever dog it was with green and grey fur by a bus stop.

Zoey: "Don't worry puppy, were going find a werewolf and be best friends. Who knows, maybe she or he can help you learn a few things."

Thinking positive about this let alone of how werewolves could teach a dog like puppy a few tricks, the zombie dog barks agreeing with her as it watches Zoey place a sign out for werewolves as if anyone see one. Soon enough, she had her sign up to which she was looking for a 'were-friend wanted'. Soon enough, the 'worker' came by to look at this sign to where Zoey looked up at the person as well pup not knowing who this was.

Zoey: "Have you seen a werewolf? I'm looking for a were friend."

Speaking positive as well seeing if he might know, he couldn't help but smile at how she didn't view them of being bad or anything which was somewhat nice to him.

"Silly kid, there's no such thing as werewolves."

Zoey: "But we heard one, as well Rev met one. And also got whacked by one, but maybe he said something by accident. He sometimes has trouble making friends."

Answering him as well bring up a small fact of her glasses wearing zombie which he had a problem with meeting new people, which the worker merely nodded as well took that advice under consideration.

"Well maybe it was a hiker, just saying 'Ow' like if he hurt himself. People need to be careful of where their not suppose to be at."

Giving a alternate answer to what the howl as well possible wolf sighting might be from the howl, Zoey could tell there was something weird about him as she noticed his eyes. They weren't like other people but big, the 'worker' also noticed how Puppy was sniffing him to which he tried to not tense up.

Zoey: "My, what big eyes you have."

She said to him as Puppy was about to say something, but she heard her dad call out for her to come back inside due to the sightings of wolves. Looking a bit sadden, she headed inside as well pup leaving the worker to check back at the drawing. It showed that of a werewolf as he took the photo right of the sign, making sure no one saw him. He makes a quick like getaway from the street as well from the sight of anyone else, seeing how he had seen enough.

_**Later**_

Walking pass that of a broken down fence, as well leading back into the forbidden forest. Traveling to that of several large rocks, as well heading to what appeared to be caves he saw that of several people there which were none other than werewolves. They saw the worker as well could sniff out who he actually was, the worker removed the uniform as well showed of his traditional wolf clothing which was purple, black as well brown with wolf fur. One of them walked over as well handed him a rag, removing what appeared to be makeup showed his true face which was him having purple like makeup over his face. As well presenting a necklace with a blue stone within it, placing it on his yellow wolf eyes appeared as well his fangs to which he felt like his old self. Turning to that of Wynter as well the light dark skin wolf, the two were curious of what he learned about.

"So, what did you find out Wyatt?"

The dark skin girl asked to which Wyatt, merely presents her a drawing of what a werewolf was suppose to look like as well the humans and zombies looking for them.

Wyatt: "They saw you howling Willa, as well possibly Wynter. Which means were exposed."

Showing them the drawing to which, Willa merely scuffs seeing how it looked nothing like them. But for Wyatt, he wasn't taking this serious as well knew that it be impossible to head into Seabrook.

Willa: "Stop being such a worry wolf, I only howled that's all. Besides it's a terrible town."

Not caring about them seeing her, Wyatt soon looked upset as they needed to go into town as well find this suppose 'great alpha'. The two were arguing until the wolves heard that of a roar, much bigger then the others. Coming out of the cave, was a wolf twice as large as any them. Having dark brown fur around him as well having no shirt, he had black jeans as well wearing no shoes. He looked more wolf out of all of them, he had a vest that was dark purple as had shoulder spikes. On his back was a type of bone like baseball bat made for someone like him to wield.

"The more you argue, the more the pack gets sick. This is no time to argue, your both brother and sister. Focus on what matters, family."

Making it short as well getting the two to get back on why they were here, Wyatt nodded while Willa looked annoyed to which she was the alpha of the group. However Waylon, the pack's wolf beast was it's watch dog as well would protect them all from anything that would threaten them. Wyatt, pulled out a small like item to which looked like a patch of clothing.

Wyatt: "I found this in the forest, it came off the girl when she saw Willa."

Presenting it to her, which Wynter at that moment takes it as well sniffing it to which she could track it down.

Wynter: "It's going take a while, the scent is dry as well might take a day to find the place."

Guessing to which Wyatt, sadly points at the name 'Seabrook high' which meant she was from the school. This made her a bit embarrassed to where she didn't look, Willa merely groans seeing how if this girl was the great alpha. Then she could take them to their prize.

Willa: "We go tonight, and not let anything stand in our way."

Speaking to the wolves as she as well the other wolves, let out a strong like howl declaring it as well would be on the hunt for Seabrook as well finding Addison.


	4. We own the night

_**Waylon Pov:**_

_**"The pack, that is the only thing wolves known when they born in this world. Let alone of who to trust as well not to trust, when I was born I was merely a pup chewing on the bones of scraps left behind me. You can say I was the Omega of the group, as well still am since I make sure the others eat before I do. Though don't let the ranking of being a lower wolf fool you, I could be a beta if I wanted to. But I eat last to make sure everyone eats to save up their strength, Wyatt is the beta seeing how he is Willa's brother. Wynter, is in training to be like me. Though I worry for her sometimes since she, can be a bit wild when it comes to jumping on the chance to impress. Were both the same age, but I think it's because of my size. I won't say anything about that, it's personal. Right now we got a job to do as well myself, finding this 'alpha' as well making sure no wolf is hurt during the search. If anyone is going do the hurting let alone of making sure we get what we want, then I'll glady take on a herd of humans to make sure we get what we want."**_

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

Under the light of the full moon as well in the forbidden forest, through the fog that was being created was that of several wolves making there way pass the tree's and bushes of the forest. So far it was like child's play for them to be able to look for where their going, moving on all two legs or on all four they were moving fast as well keeping themselves alert for anything that might happen. Among the wolves was Willa, as she looked above as well saw how the moon light graced her presence seeing how she could feel it's power as well her necklace fuel her.

Willa: _"No one's catching me unless I wanna be caught, I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk."_

Singing out as well letting out her wild side, as well seeing her fellow wolves following her to which they followed her lead. Seeing how she was the leader of the pack, as well of how they respected her for her fierce personality as well personality to not take 'no' for answer when it came to outsiders of her pack.

Willa:_ "It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive. My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide."_

Informing her fellow wolfs that while her appetite was ready as well going to devour everything in sight, this wouldn't stop her from making sure her pack would be aided during the hunt as well their search. She was as well the other wolves kept moving as Willa saw around her how they were running.

Willa: _"Our freedom isn't up to them, It's only up to us. I'm the alpha, I'm the leader I'm the one to trust. Together we do whatever it takes, We're in this pack for life!"_

Willa, doing some park core like movement as well landing on a rock as well seeing several wolves look up at her, she lets out a commanding like howl which causes the other wolves to howl with her not going to leave her as well be loyal to her.

_"We're wolves! We own the night!"_

Declaring it as well continuing their way towards the school to possibly find the great alpha, running by her side was Wynter seeing how she wanted to keep up with them. Let alone show she wasn't backing down, the female wolves kept traveling pass several rocks as well doing different types of movements.

_"Oh, we own what we own. oh, we own the night oh, we own what we own. __We own the night! The only thing that is worse, than our bark's our bite. Oh, we own what we own."_

Continuing to make their way through the tree's and forests, they saw how they were getting closer to the town as well seeing the lights. From how it looked, it was like seeing at the daytime which annoyed Willa. To her and the rest of the wolves in the pack, she preferred the moon light as well night time being on her side. Wynter, merely howls making sure the rest of the pack was with them, Willa smiled at her seeing how she had her back as they continued their way to Seabrook.

_"We own the night!"_

Following the pathway to Seabrook, they remain close as well together during the moon light that was on their side. On another pathway to Seabrook was Wyatt, who was sniffing the piece of clothing that tore right off of Addison's jacket. The wolves walked over to him as well pointing the way towards where she was. They moved straight while for Wyatt walked with them as well had a confident like smile seeing how they were on the right path.

Wyatt: _"I'm picking up the scent, It seems we're on the right track. The moonlight's on the rooftops, the wind is at our backs. We're living in the shadows, we're living for the chase. Our legacy is in our sights, so let's pick up the pace!"_

Telling all the wolves who couldn't catch up to hurry up, they were close to which they were right at the edge of Seabrook. As the three wolf teens joined together, Waylon lands right by their side as well bowed his head to Willa which she smiled seeing how although he was bigger than her. He was loyal to her as well of the rest of the pack, looking at that of a abandon castle in front of them the group of wolves walked together as well looked serious.

Waylon: _"We're on a quest to find the power that's inside of us. She's the alpha, he's the beta. I'm just here for the fight."_

Explaining how while Willa and Wyatt were in command of the pack, he would be the one to fight anything that would stand in their way. They saw how there was a large like fence in front of them which kept any type of animals away from Seabrook, showing both of his hands he soon begins to pull apart the metal fence showing off his wolf strength. The others merely smirked as he pushed down the fence onto the ground. He bared his teeth as well looked rather smug of how this type of wall wouldn't keep them out.

_"Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life!"_

He as well the other wolves sang as well let lout a strong howl, soon enough the omega wolf leaves them so he doesn't draw any attention for them. The three wolves soon make their way through Seabrook as well remaining into the shadows, going throughout the streets as well different types of the scenery of the town. They remain secret, as well relied on stealth as well keeping close together.

_"Oh, we own what we own. oh, we own the night oh, we own what we own. __We own the night! The only thing that is worse, than our bark's our bite. Oh, we own what we own."_

Making their way to the school, as well seeing several humans walking around not knowing of what was in the night. Getting out of sight, Willa held back the wolves making sure none of them were spotted. Seeing that the close was clear, they soon begun to walk up towards the high school as well seeing how this was the 'great' alpha' was here.

Willa:_ "We own what we own, the night is our home. We own what we own."_

Singing softly as well she and the others, looked upwards seeing at the top of the building as well right behind the full moon. Was Waylon, as he was able to remain out of sight as well looking down at the pack, pulling out his bone like single hand weapon he raises it up into the air as if the school was their territory as well claiming it as if it was there.

Waylon: _"Wolves!"_

He cried out to them making them howl in the air as well rushing inside of the school, so far they were able to enter the school without any trouble whatsoever.

_"We're wolves! We own the night!"_

The pack singing to which Waylon, leaps right off the building and slams onto the ground making a thump. He was careful enough to watch how he didn't make any cracks onto the ground, looking inside as well seeing the other wolves stalk the hallways as well showing off their skills.

_"Oh, we own what we own. oh, we own the night oh, we own what we own. __We own the night! The only thing that is worse, than our bark's our bite. Oh, we own what we own."_

Continuing to look for any signs of the great alpha, Waylon. Joining up with the three wolves, he raises his bone bat as well slams it onto the ground getting their attention as well seeing how everyone got into a stance of looking ready for a fight as their eyes went wolf like as well their necklaces glowed blue.

_"We own the night!"_

Snarling at one another showing they weren't weak as well were ready for anything, as they had finished their song. The pack looked around the school to try and find a place to lay low until morning, Willa saw that of a vent which looked big enough for them to fit in. Walking over, she opened it as well got everyone inside making sure no one was left behind.

Willa: "Will stay here for tonight, once it's morning we find the great alpha. Find the moonstone and get out of this town."

Sounding like she despised it which was for the right reason since if it was because of the humans, they be living here instead of them. Wynter, could tell from how she sounded he could agree put walked over to keep her at ease.

Wyatt: "The town isn't that bad, they got this stuff called froyo. Has all kinds of different flavors we could eat."

Thinking of something positive for her to think about, though this made her glare at him to which she headed inside. Wyatt, merely breathes in thinking he tried. Waylon, was the last one as well couldn't possibly get inside since he was to big let alone of being able to stay with them.

Waylon: "I have to go somewhere, I'll be back."

He spoke to them as well informing Willa that he needed to be somewhere else, this made her confused while for Wynter concern to which she wanted to come and help out.

Wynter: "Let me come, I'm strong enough to handle any humans that might stop us."

Insisting on coming, however he couldn't watch her as well do what he needed to do with her by his side.

Waylon: "No, Willa needs you. I can handle myself, I'll be back by morning. Breath through the nose, huddle together for warmth. And most of all, keep your claws sharp."

Listing several tips for them, Wynter looked a bit sadden since he couldn't trust her to be with him whenever he went on his own. Willa comforted her as well nodded to the bigger wolf as she closed the vent door to make sure it was locked as well only for them to open. Waylon, putting his bone on his back as well looking outside. He merely growls in a hunter like tone to which he runs on all four heading right outside to go off on his own, to handle his own agenda in town

_**Later**_

On the outskirts of the town was the Big house, the base of the Sentinel agents which would clean up the messes of monster attacks that would happen. As well a prison for dangerous creatures which would be sent somewhere that would allow them to roam, within the training room was Revenant. Who was looking at Night wing as the two were right now doing a sparring match, since the wolf got the better hand of the zombie it be good for Rev to learn how a wolf fights.

Night wing: "For normal wolves, they are keen to relying on their speed and savage instincts. Their expert fighters, as well while your still learning some techniques in offense and defense. They will surprise you, which is why. You must react quick!"

Responding to which he changed his flute into that of his sword, doing a thrusting technique he charges at Rev as the zombie made sure to watch out for his attacks. As well saw how the fruitpire wasn't holding anything back, which meant the next time that he might encounter the wolf that attack him. He be ready, continuing to avoid his swordsmanship. Rev, growled at how this type of training got the better of him.

Revenant: "Enough of this crap!"

Announcing as he grabs the center of Night wing's chest as well slams him onto the ground like if he was a MMA fighter. This made the fruitpire surprise by the attack in which, he considered it be best to take it easy.

Night wing: "Maybe, we should relax."

Informing the zombie as Rev nodded seeing how he had the upper hand, the two got up as well walked over to some chairs as well sat down to which they need some air. Grabbing some fruits by the side of him, Night wing placing his fangs into the different sorts he sucks them dry as well tosses them into the basket. Rev, was looking at his person book which held different types of ammo combinations.

Night wing: "It's never easy to take a defeat, but never use anger in the next fight. It will get the better of you."

Advising him on how if he would encounter the wolf that sucker slammed him, that he should have a calm mind as well think before acting.

Revenant: "I'm not mad by that wolf, I get pounded by other beasts bigger than him. It's just, we going be in the same type of deal like last time. Humans hating zombies cause their monsters, even though they forgot everything Zed, me and the zombies are doing."

Bring up a important subject involving if this wolf sighting is going cause Seabrook trouble, they will have to deal with the humans going against zombies as well back to the old days. The fruitpire, could see the frustration in him as well handed him a orange to try and cheer him up.

Night wing: "In these situations, when we sometimes feel like the world will be against us. We must be together, even with our differences we are the same."

Telling him that there's a chance that these wolves weren't that bad, let alone of how it might be possible to stand together when the time would come. He was going say something until suddenly, the door opened showing that of Tombstone. The armored juggernaut of Zombie town, the two got up as well see's the helmet opening showing none other than Eliza to which made them curious of why she was here.

Eliza: "Guys, hate to ruin the session but Brittney is at Seabrook Museum. Something's up, were needed."

Explaining the situation as it appeared they were needed, the zombie grabbed his gun which was on the side as well opened it as well placing six custom bullets inside of it. Standing up as well putting on his glasses, the two followed that of Eliza in her suit of armor as well to see what exactly was happening on this night.

* * *

_**Seabrook Museum**_

Right at the Seabrook Museum, Brittney was right outside as well in her modified Sentinel uniform which held her personal combat yoyo's. Having her hair tied up in a pony tail as well looking at the building, soon enough she turned seeing that of Rev in his hood like suit as well of Night wing and Eliza standing right in front of her.

Brittney: "Quite the dramatic entrance you guys are making, hope you can keep it when we head inside. Cause we seriously might need all of, 'this' to handle what might be inside."

Gesturing her hands to the two zombies as well fruitpire seeing how they looked well ready for might what happened, as they walked inside of the museum Brittney begun to tell them what had happened here. From how the guards spoke about, something fast as well hairy came in. Although no one was seriously injured, they were sent flying to the ground as well terrified by that of a pair of 'yellow' eyes. Walking inside, they saw how the building was completely empty let alone of the exhibits.

Tombstone: "So far I'm looking up the camera's, they were destroyed right when our 'visitor' here came here. Smart, that's what I would have done if someone tried to stop me from protecting a certain 'power plant'."

Referring to protecting the birth place of the zombies, Rev merely sigh as well agreed as he looked around. Night wing, checked out the exhibits seeing how most of it were human relics let alone of how it was tools as well sports. Brittney, continued to look around the stairway leading upwards to see that of what appeared to be that of fur. Looking at Rev, she pointed up ahead which meant whoever was here might be upstairs. Loading up his gun, he headed up while remaining silent while for Eliza. Her sensors were picking up something in her suit, as well making her sensors fuzzy.

Tombstone: "Guys, I think were not alone here."

Sounding a bit worried while for Night wing, his bat like ears went upwards as he begun to listen to the surroundings around him as well agreed. From out it sounded it was there was something here with them and was fast, on the second level of the museum was Revenant looking around the corners not knowing what was here. Continuing to move, he happened to feel his amulet glowing which meant something strange was here.

Revenant: "Got ya."

Getting excited as he moved over to the right of the hallway to see if he would catch whoever was snooping around here, however instead of a possible werewolf he saw that of a large face of none other then Bucky. He growled annoyed like as well placed his weapon onto the side of his jacket, however before he could react he turned to which he saw the exhibit of the beginning of Seabrook. As well a rather shocking sight, one of the items that was on display was missing. Walking over, he looked at the label which was the book which talked about the beasts of Seabrook.

"Just burrowing it."

Spoke a heavy voice which Rev's eyes widen to who it might be, turning his head slowly as well looking at none other then the wolf he might have faced. Waylon, as he looked at the big wolf he was holding the book along seeing how he was rather intimidating, he growled softly as well looked at the zombie as the two locked eyes as if they were mortal enemies.

Revenant: "You, the big one that whacked me in the forest."

Waylon: "Yeah, and your the zombie that's the humans bodyguard. You should work better on making sure that their belongings aren't easy to take."

Informing him how that he as well the rest of the town should be careful on what they leave open, Rev wanted to try and take him on. Though from how he was standing, it be possibly bad. Right now, what was acting up was his amulet seeing how something was up. Before Waylon could ask about that, he looked rather in pain in which he scratches the side of his ears as well if he was in pain.

Revenant: "Ugh, wolf? I know that I should be beating you up because of what you did but. You alright?"

He asked seeing how there was something off, that was until coming out of the side of his fur was that of a rather shocking sight. Flea's, nasty ones at that which were apparently on him as well attacked Revenant. As they tried to bite him, the zombie tried to get them off as he saw Waylon walk over and rip one off the zombie and crush it into his hand. The zombie looked confused to which suddenly, coming right out of the cracks of the museum as well of shadows which was more fleas. The three downstairs saw how they were swarming across the place let alone of how they were attacking them, Rev got up as well Waylon looking over as the museum was covered in, were ticks.

Revenant: "Ah crap."


	5. Flea infestation at the museum

**_Brittney Pov:_**

**_"I've been used to many things since I've lived here in Seabrook, zombies, weird sightings as wel a chance of being things that most people might know about and fear it to be real. Though what I'm looking at is very real, as well very hungry. Flea's, rather big and nasty ones as wel jumping around like if they were a bunch of jumping beans. One of things I hate is small blood sucking bugs, they can appear anywhere and you wouldn't even feel it. I got bit multiple times by mosquitos when I attended training camp, their drawn by sweat as well hard work which meant I was a all you can eat buffet. I didn't need to worry about that since I graduated from the camp as well moved to Seabrook since there were no mosquitos in sight. Though now there these things! I bet there from a werewolf, with how they look with those sharp teeth I bet they can do a whole lot worst then what mosquitos could do to me."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook Museum_**

It was chaos inside of the museum, leaping around as well watching out for the fleas that were jumping around. They were directly coming at the three people on the ground, Eliza was safe in her heavily armored Tombstone suit but how the were fleas were around and the others, it was like being in a storm of hail.

Tombstone: "These are seriously from werewolves!"

Speaking through her armor as well stomping on the bugs making sure none of them got into her suit, though Night wing and Brittney weren't so lucky since they were exposed as well surrounded by the insect creatures. The fruitpire used his blade to slice up as many as possible which were hopping towards him, while for Brittney was using her yo-yos in a acrobatic like movement as wel using her agility to take them out.

Brittney: "Where exactly did these things come from?!"

Asking any of them to which seemed like a reasonable question since she or they didn't expect them fighting monster sized flea's, while they were holding them off. Upstairs was that of Revenant who was trying to stop the flea's from trying to eat most of the exhibits as well of the rest of the building, he wanted to try and shoot them but he couldn't risk hurting any of the displays or walls. He was stomping on them as well punching each of them in which he was sending them off the floor, as he tried to not let them bite him he saw of Waylon feeling much more relived.

Revenant: "Oh no that's fine, just because were in a infestation of blood sucking bugs. You should just leave this us."

Sounding very sarcastic let alone of agitated as one of the flea's was trying to bite his neck, apparently Waylon had several hundred flea's in his fur. So after he shook it off as well let them roam around, they had begun a feeding frenzy of the museum. He looked at the book in his paws as well begun to read several pages of it as well pulled out a small phone from his pocket, taking a few images he merely remain silent as well walked over and place the book back in the display.

Waylon: "Never let a zombie handle a wolf's job."

He told Revenant as he pulled out his bone bat as well spins it around like if he was a baseball player, Revenant saw he was coming right at him to which he ducks. However instead of getting hit, the werewolf smacks the flea's as well making them explode in a red like gooey substance. Rev, looked upwards seeing that Waylon was helping out to which the two saw several more Flea's coming at them.

Revenant: "So, you plan on cleaning up the mess you start? That's high and.."

Before he could comment on how the werewolf was going to clean up this accident he had done, Waylon clicks the side of his bat to which the top base of the bone splits upwards turning into that of a skeletal bow staff. The werewolf spins it as well squashes several flea's as well of doing some rather interesting fighting techniques.

Waylon: "I'm doing this so that the wolves aren't going to take this blame, I came here for information that's it."

Revenant: "Ugh, there's such thing as a library."

Answering the wolf's possible solution for where to find information about the town, the two put aside their grudge to which they were taking out the monster sized fleas. Back on the lower floor the flea's weren't letting up, Eliza saw how that this wasn't going stop to which she had no choice. Placing some headphones on as well clicking some buttons, she looks at how many there still were to which she prepares for something special for these parasites.

Tombstone: "Everyone, cover your ears."

Eliza speaking through her suit in which Brit, could tell what she might be suggesting to what the smart zombie girl had in mind. Rushing over to Night wing she handed him that of some earplugs she had in her pockets, seeing how there might be something going happen. He puts them on, going across through her suit as well preparing for a special device, the side of the armor begin to open that of speakers. Slamming the armors onto the ground, Eliza showed a smiled as well spins a dial which was a volume setting.

Eliza: "Let's give these bugs a zombie welcome."

She said as well soon flips a switch, soon enough some music blasted right out of her shoulder speakers as well filling the entire building. This caused some of the flea's to stop in a instant to which made them shake as well have Brittney and Night wing covering their ears from how loud the music was. Though Rev and Waylon weren't so lucky seeing how they didn't expect it, covering their ears the two saw how the flea's who had them easily outnumbered were exploding like if they were zits. Eliza, looking through her scanner saw how most of them were popping as well making sure each of them were able to be destroyed. This kept going for several minutes until all the flea's were totally popped, Waylon growled at how that happened out of nowhere to which he got up as well saw how the zombie was still fazed by the sound.

Waylon: "This won't, happen again."

Informing the zombie as he was about to walk away, until he didn't notice that of a clicking like sound in which came from Rev's gun. The zombie had point blank at the back of him as well not hesitating to shoot him as the look of the zombie was that of looking rather upset, as well not going waste a shot.

Revenant: "Yeah, cause I'm going make sure a oversized fur bag isn't going wander around and make this his territory."

Telling him as well not showing any weakness, the wolf had to smile as well turn in front of him slowly as well still holding his bone staff. He clicks the side of it as well reverts it back into it's base form, chuckling still he hits the side of his hand as well going back hand him. However Rev was able to duck from the side and punch's him in the left, as the werewolf got surprised by the attack. The two begun a small fist fight as well trying up punch one another, the zombie moved back as well saw how the wolf was trying to over power him. However, it ended with Waylon hitting the face of Bucky right behind Revenant.

Revenant: "You have no idea how glad I am when you did that, but this is going get me in trouble. So, time we take doggy outside for a walk!"

Shouting at Waylon as well doing a full body tackle at him, in which they went right through the window. They fell right out as well landing into that of a pond, the two rising from the water they looked at one another was well wiping off the water from their eyes. Rev, removing his hooded jacket got ready as well begins to fight the wolf as Waylon. Dodged this attack as well allows him to get punch into the chest, Rev continuing to punch the wolf to see if he would go down put to no avail nothing happened.

Waylon: "Are you done?"

Asking him in which he bops him on top of the zombie's head making him move back, trying to get focus the wolf got out of the pond as well looking back at the zombie as well snarling at him.

Waylon: "Consider this mercy human protector, you helped a pack of mine. And I help yours to not be eaten."

Explaining his intention to which he runs on all four as well making his escape, Rev tried to catch up but couldn't. The dog may have outsize him, but he was wickedly fast. He looked rather upset as well could feel his zombie side going to take over to vent out some anger, though he remembered that nothing was stolen let alone the museum not exactly destroyed.

"Rev!"

Spoke out a familiar voice which was Brit as she, along with Night wing and Eliza rushed out to see him. Apparently when the zombie girl used her suit to blast the were flea's in a gooey mess, it short circuit the suit leaving it unable to move. It need's a while before it's systems could go back online.

Eliza: "Why are you wet? As well covered in fur?"

Asking him on how during his encounter with Waylon, he must have gotten some of his fur onto him in which Rev could see it.

Revenant: "Just found out who had the flea's, he stayed around to help out. Apparently he has some kind of honor code, bit nice to see a monster have that."

Explaining that although a werewolf that was big like Waylon as well appeared menacing like, would stick around to help out. Night wing, grabbed a strand of wolf hair in which he soon sniffs it. The three looked at the fruitpire as he was a expert of this type of situation to which they waited for him to make a rather fascination analyses.

Brittney: "Kind of weird to be chasing down a group of wolves, and were having you sniff them down."

Bringing up that strange comparison to which this was a way to track down people or places, though this was strange seeing how a bat was doing this technique.

Night wing: "He's not alone, although his a different type of lycanthrope. I can smell he's with a set of different wolves. This means he is with a pack, though a different breed of wolves."

Telling them simply from the strand of fur he was able to smell from, he clearly had a good nose to tell that this certain type of werewolf wasn't alone. Along with not having others like him, so that means he's with a different pack of wolves.

Brittney: "Different breed, what was this wolf even like?"

Revenant: "Well, big and angry. Had a weapon, weird one. Turned into a bow staff as well a baseball bat at that. He's a warrior."

Giving a clear observation as well markings of how Waylon delivered the attacks to him, along with the bruises he could show them. The four didn't know what to expect from this encounter, was there more wolves like him out there or a different type of them in Seabrook? All they could tell was that this visit to the museum made their theory true, they were here for something.

_**Morning-Seabrook High**_

The day had come as well of it coming to the high school, most of the school had been gathered for a possible special announcement. So far they haven't heard any wolf sightings nor appearances since of Sentinel being around the town, though there was something else that was important that involved the zombies. The Prawn, a dance which could be the first of many for zombie kind to attend. Zed, was sitting at a table looking at the flyer as well looked upset. He had a notebook out as well trying to figure out how he as well the other zombies could attend the dance, it was like solving a Algebra problem which even a machine couldn't solve.

Zed: "This is going be hard, let alone difficult to figure out."

Talking to himself as well trying to find a loophole through the situation, as he continued to ponder at this he was soon greeted by that of Revenant and Eliza. The football star zombie saw how Rev, was looking rather beaten up as well smelling of dog.

Revenant: "Don't ask, but let's just say these wolves are nothing like the stories Bucky said."

Quickly telling him how these wolves weren't exactly mindless predators or that of monsters, sitting down as well breathing with ease. Eliza, took a moment to look at the notes in Zed's book as the zombie was still trying to figure out this problem of his.

Eliza: "Still trying to figure how to ask Addison out to Prawn?"

Seeing how this had been on his mind for a while, Zed nods sadly seeing how these laws were hard to get pass. To which, he looks at some flyers on the wall seeing that of Bucky who was running for class president. Quickly enough, he thought of a idea which the two saw as he stood up and walked over to the paper. Grabbing it as well looking excited, he pointed at the words which meant this was a way to get what they want.

Zed: "This is the way, I'm going run for class president."

Announcing his plan to his friends which, Revenant sadly chuckled thinking he must have been joking while for him and Eliza. Weren't laughing in which he was downright serious, along with how this sounded just about right for them.

Revenant: "Oh you have to be pulling my leg, zombie president? For a school of humans? That sounds wrong on so many levels."

Saying it to which although Zed would make a excellent president, with his positive like personality as well being able to be good with everyone both normal and different. He was going be up against Bucky, the rather scared but highly popular cheer captain which he made sure his face was imprinted on almost everything as well made sure that everyone knew about him.

Eliza: "But if he does this, he can let zombies go to the dance. Which means this could effect the anti monster laws, it could be a step in showing the council we aren't monsters."

Bringing up a fact that Zed does this, he could help all other zombies attend the dance. Especially that of Bonzo, who had wanted to go out to dance with none other then Bree. Rev, couldn't say anything about that since zombies did have a right to attend the party since they lived here. Though he looked at Zed as well back at Eliza as while going for president was the right thing, it could lead to some disastrously consequences.

Revenant: "Right, but remembered the last time Zed did something that involved it being the center of attention? You both going zombie? Me becoming a hulking zombie? Double monster zombie?"

Referring to that of how Zed's tampering with his Z-band, lead to him to zombifying as well having the whole town keep the zombies on lockdown. Let alone making Revenant change into something, that wasn't a zombie. Zed, remembered let alone could still dream of how it happened.

Zed: "I know, but this time it won't be like that. I'm not tampering with my Z-band, I'm going use my charm, charisma, and open personality."

Showing off a smile as well not going use any tactics that could bring up any trouble, both he and Eliza were on board with this choice while for Rev. Could only think of something bad happening, let alone of how with this and the werewolf crisis's that was happening. Two problems at the same time would be a serious headache, standing up as well heading to a vending machine he gets some water and begins to drink it. The two zombies saw how he was chugging it down like if he was dehydrating, emptying the bottle in a instant. He crushes it and throws it into the recycling can in one throw, letting out a rather loud groan he looks at his two friends.

Revenant: "Alright, but I'm not being a vice president. Eliza can do that, she's definitely got the attitude and spirit to stand up to humans."

Going to aid him in this choice of his, this made Zed hug him as well carry him around which was surprising since it could lead to him finally asking Addison out to dance with him. As well helping fellow zombies get more privilege's to parties and other human activities, though he could only hope the wolves wouldn't cause any trouble.

* * *

_**Hallways**_

Through the hallways of Seabrook high were students passing by as well attending to the front of the school for a special announcement that was going to involve the entire school. As the halls were cleared of happy as well cheerful teenagers, one of the air ducts opened up to the side showed that of none other then Willa as well the other werewolves. They all begun to stretch their arms and legs from being crapped in the duct, Wyatt sniffed out the hallway as he could smell the suppose 'great alpha'.

Wyatt: "The great alpha is near."

Continuing to let his nose smell her out, to which Willa was a bit annoyed still thinking that it was a bluff and they should just find it themselves.

Willa: "Focus, remember were fierce, savage."

Wynter: "We're werewolves! And scared of nothing"

Interrupting her leader praising what they are as well being proud of it, Willa smiled of that as well agreeing with her but Wyatt brought up of how they were afraid of certain things. Such as Silver, ticks and especially rabbis.

Wyatt: "Well we should move quietly and quick, heard their doing some election. Will be out of here in no time, just go to stay silent like the.."

While he was trying to explain of a simple plain for the rest of the pack could follow with ease, one of the wolves were taking out a trophy which was made of silver. Touching the metal it leads to one of them throwing it to one, as soon the silver touch their bare skin it burned. Tossing it around like a hot potato, the last one that caught the burning silver was none other then Wynter as she caught as well could feel the fire.

Wynter: "Silver! I can take it, I can take it!"

Not backing down from a challenge, though the tough wolf soon yelps seeing how she couldn't which she tosses it up into the air. Quickly enough, before Wyatt could catching. Coming out of nowhere surprising the pack was a rather wet Waylon, who grabbed it by the silver top. They saw how his hand was being burnt as well how the big wolf was placing it back into it's original place.

Willa: "Waylon? What happened to you?"

Asking out of concern seeing how his fur had been roughed up let alone the others could see flea bites on him, the wolf merely seats down as well tried to ease his breathing which meant he was on the run from last night.

Waylon: "I had fleas, let alone angry ones. Though there gone, but I had a run in with the zombie that Wynter met. He might be a problem if he tries to go up against us."

Telling his leader what happened, Willa looked concern seeing how he would carry their problems which involved fleas. She knew several of the pups back at their cave would have fleas, though never expect that he would take them right off from them as well allow the parasites to bite him.

Willa: "When your going take care of something, then were coming. A pack is as strong as it's wolves, no alone."

Informing him that he was with them, so whatever problem or situation he would be in they would. Their ears soon lifted up as they could hear that of cheering as well the humans getting excited, Waylon getting up as well walking on all four. He acted like the guard dog for them while for the other wolf teenagers, they would make quick work of whatever zombie did this to Waylon if he stood in their way as well find the great alpha.


	6. A wolf greeting to the school

**_Addison Pov: _**

**_"School president, that's what was going on as well being most of the talk of the school with werewolves at second. So far the only one that had taken up that title let alone of trying to be in that spotlight was my cousin, Bucky. Whenever something that revolves a person to be the face of everyone let alone of hearing that of applauds as well that of being praised, he had to be the center of it. But that's not what I see whenever I hear it, I think about a position where someone could make changes for everyone as well make it better. Let alone of how it could help everyone, like my mom should have instead of bringing up the anti monster law. That law would split us to the ground, not bring us together. If I was going to take up the spot of being cheer captain, then I would. But being the next cheer captain would mean I could allow zombies on the team, which meant it was somewhat being a president. I just hope if possible, that with the wolf problem going away things might go back and I could go to Prawn with Zed since I could tell from the look of it. He wants to go, just like I want to with him."_**

* * *

_**Seabrook High**_

Gathering at the front of the school as well in a massive room, all humans and zombies were present as well looking at none other than Principal Lee. Who was right now calming down the students since they were all to excited to see who would be the next class president, since whoever would be elected to do a lot of events for everyone which could be fun and exciting.

Principal Lee: "Alright, for the student council members. They will have the pleasure of being friends with me, as well that the runner up. Is none other then our cheer captain, as well high school star celebrity, Bucky!"

Announcing his name to which, at that very moment was that the school band playing in which soon enough everyone got excited. Soon enough a banner came down showing that of Bucky, let alone of the cheer team showing off their skills and pompoms to none other than Bucky. Showing off his signature smile as well 'positive' personality he does a fast like flip towards the stand where principal Lee was and makes a graceful landing.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!"

The crowd chanted as they saw the black haired cheer captain smiled at him as well how he was gracing them all with his presence, as the whole crowd watch on the other side was that of Zed, Eliza as well of Rev who were watching from the bleachers.

Bucky: "As you know, we have a rather wonderful as well upstanding person to be happy to take up the chance to be that of school president. Me!"

Praising him which made everyone still cheer for him, while this was going on Rev was just plained bothered by how everyone was cheering for a rather. Annoying type of person, sure the zombie boy had gotten used to the cheering as well of how much positivity there was in Seabrook. It was just Bucky that made him cringe whenever he saw him, though most of his time his friends could help him out.

Zed: "So far with what Bucky's got he has most of the school's attention on him, if I'm going run for president. Then I need to figure out a way to upstage him, or rather make a better entrance if there's a chance I could be a runner up."

He spoke thinking that there might not be a way to impress the crowd let alone allow him to enter, Rev looking around at how the crowd was basically being impressed by Bucky. It didn't seem that hard since they needed something exciting as well totally unpredictable. Looking behind him he saw of Bonzo playing his trombone as well that of Bree, who was waving at him. This made the zombie boy nervous to which Rev, quickly thought of a idea as well going get Zed the chance he need to get into the campaign.

Revenant: "Zed, remember when you put me in a predicament with that football game as well me singing for everyone? Yeah, time for some payback. You'll thank me for this."

Saying with a smile on his face which Zed didn't understand, to which at that moment the glasses wearing zombie slightly pushes Bonzo's trombone to the back of Zed's back. The instrument playing zombie soon accidentally pushes Zed down the bleachers to where the students stopped playing their instruments and cheering. They soon watched how Zed continued to tumble downwards not breaking a bone or anything as soon enough, like a cat he landed back on his feet to which. As well making it better, he bumped into Bucky getting him out of the way as Zed landed right near the post to where he merely looked excited as well cheered for himself as well acting like he planned that.

Zed: "Zombie strong!"

Announcing to the crowd which made everyone praise him even more in which that mean this was totally surprised by this sudden arrival. Eliza gave Rev a rather upsetting looking seeing how that was definitely not called for, but still it gave Zed the spotlight.

Zed: "My name is Zed, and I'll be running for school president."

Making his statement to everyone which got everyone especially Addison excited to which surprised that of Lee and Bucky, Rev merely cheered for Zed seeing how this was going make Bucky obviously jealous. Which was ever so pleasing for him to see, in which Bucky accused Zed that he couldn't be president because of the anti monster law that was in affect. Addison, having a bit enough of this law to which she walked up to help out with this predicament.

Addison: "Anyone can be elected for president, whether she or he be a human or zombie."

Helping Zed with his choice to run for president, Lee had to agree with this since he was a student of the high school. Which meant he had the right to be a president, so far this made everyone split with Bucky's friends against this. Though for the rest of the zombies and humans, they cheered out for Zed thinking it might be exciting. Turning to his back, he saw Eliza clapping for him as well cheering while Rev doing a thumbs up for him meaning that he be thanking him for that rash act. Looking at the students, he continued to wave at them as well show that he was willing to challenge Bucky for the title of school president.

Zed: "As your elected president, I'm going make sure that zombies will be going to Prawn as well other activities which we all couldn't come to. And most defiantly, take Addison to prom and make it a spectacular night to remember."

Proclaiming this as well making the crowd cheer more, as well making Addison blush a bit seeing how he was still fighting for the chance to take her out to the dance. As this was going on, Brittney was on the other side of the crowd as well waved to Revenant seeing how she looked rather urgent to get his attention. Going pass through the crowd of excited teenagers as well of cheer members, he was able to get to the brown haired girl to see what was wrong.

Revenant: "You just missed a rather epic entry, Zed is being elected for president."

Sounding a bit glad this was happening, though Brit looked a bit worried to which she pulled out a small phone which looked like that of a tracking device. The zombie's smile soon slowly went away as he took the tracker as well saw something, apparently she had the lab make it to track down any types of wolf activity due to the strand of fur that was taken off from Rev. There was a light purple like dot beeping as well it being in the worse spot of all time, in the school.

Brittney: "He's here, I had to come and get your toys."

Informing him of the possible threat of Waylon being here in which the girl had on a backpack as well opened it showing his battle shades as well his 'Z' gun. Rev, looked rather alarmed to which this made his heart almost stop. A fight here with all these people? It was going send the whole town upside down and make sure both zombies and werewolves would be punished. As soon he could calm his heart down, Rev as well Brit could see that his amulet was glowing like crazy seeing something big was going happen. While the two were going get ready, from outside of the doors was that of the werewolf pack. Willa, along with the others peered their eyes through the glass doors to where they saw a whole crowd of people especially of Addison.

Wyatt: "That's her, that's the great alpha."

Pointing at her in which Willa didn't see it, she was suppose to be a wolf not a cheerleader. Back with Zed talking to the crowd of rather excited students, he was making promises of how he was going be good to them as well listen to everyone. Bree, soon began to sniff something which almost smelled like wet dog fur which she turned around and saw that of a large hairy wolf which was Waylon.

Bree: "Werewolf!"

Interrupting his talking which got Zed confused, as well most of the people a bit startled seeing how that wasn't exactly the topic that was being discussed.

Zed: "Well no, but if possible then.."

He stops to which he looks at where Bree was pointing at to where he got scared as well everyone in which, doing the scariest thing everyone was getting everyone scared.

Zed: "Werewolves!"

Shouting as well getting everyone's attention, it soon started a massive panic attack making half of the people run out as well try to escape. There cover blown the wolves ran right in covering the entrance, as they all surrounded both humans and zombies. Zed, saw how they were going to Addison in which he asks the football team to protect her making sure they wouldn't get to close to her.

Willa: "Where's the moonstone white hair?"

Addison: "I think you got the wrong person."

Responding to Willa not understanding what that meant, to which Zed going by his fellow football players. He saw that of Eliza trying to break her Z-band, he stops her seeing how that if she broke it that meant it would lead to her becoming a full zombie. Wynter, saw all this happening in which she unsheathes her claws as well looked ready to claw them all up.

Wynter: "Our razor sharp claws will gut them and splatter their blood!"

Sounding rather violent like a natural assassin which made the humans panic the most, this lead to the wolves and even Waylon looking at her with a rather confused like look seeing how she just said that. Wynter, looked a bit surprised by that to which she tries to relax a bit.

Wynter: "To much?"

Asking Waylon and the others which the three nodded to the trigger happy wolf, Willa giving a command to attack them. At that very moment, in which suddenly a yoyo came out of nowhere as well hitting the ground. This fast motion made the wolves move back which came from none other then Brittney, who was displaying her techniques with the seemingly deadly toy to where she holds the string in a fighting stance while for Rev. Locked and loaded with some tranquilizer bullets to where he aims it at Waylon, the big wolf and zombie looked at each other rather surprised seeing each other again.

Revenant and Waylon: "You?!"

They both shouted as they seriously wanted to fight each other again, however Wyatt saw how this would lead them to not going be able to find the moonstone let alone get what they need.

Wyatt: "Guys, we can't go to war with the town. We need to find that stone, so we need to play nice."

Informing both Willa as well Waylon, the alpha saw how Revenant had his gun pointed at the big wolf which showed he was ready to bring him down. She didn't want to risk it, but having a whole town against them would lead to nowhere.

Willa: "Wolves! Stand down."

Giving a command to the other wolves in which they all unsheathed their claws as well calm down, though they showed a intimidating like look to the public. Seeing how they were calming down, both Revenant and Brittney stand down as well to see what was happening as the whole crowd went silent.

Willa: "Sorry, we werewolves have a. Very aggressive way of meeting new people, as well. Wanted to say, we would very much appreciate that if we could. Join your school."

Making up a fib which made everyone rather confused by this alarm, Bucky who was hiding behind the bleachers spoke out saying they couldn't join the school. However they came from the Forbidden forest which was in the area of the building, which meant they could be allowed without any problems what so ever.

Bucky: "But what about him! He's way to big to attend."

Pointing at none other then Waylon, the wolf merely snarled at the cheer captain making him meep to which he settles down seeing how he couldn't get angry.

Wyatt: "It's the Bergmann's rule, when it was winter his body grew more so he could stay warm. Let alone keep others in our pack warm, he's actually eighteen."

Answering his question which made Waylon smirk at the human as well at Revenant, as the zombie himself was eighteen. Addison, walked over to being the polite one welcomes them all to the school. This was going to be a challenge since there was a oversize wolf with a pack of werewolves, which clearly looked more scarier then zombies.

* * *

_**Later**_

In the library, was that of Zed and Eliza who was posting up flyers for him to be voted for president. The two were right now discussing about how they were going win the vote, as they were working the two were soon greeted by none other then Addison.

Addison: "Well hey there future president. I'm really rooting for you to win."

Smiling at him as well seeing he might be able to do this, they noticed that of several wolves attending the library. They were grabbing several books as well looking into them which meant they were studying for something, Eliza could tell there was something up.

Eliza: "While I believe Zed has a shot, the wolves are the only issue. They're the swing vote that could help us."

Telling them as well seeing how the school was evenly split since zombies would go to Zed while the humans, of course would go to Bucky. There was a small problem however, Revenant has made a grudge by the big wolf that looked over them like they were personal bodyguard.

Addison: "We should be nice to them, as well not pressure them into voting. From how they are acting, they might not be exactly on terms with humans since we, you know."

Trying her best to not bring up a past memory of how the humans drove out the werewolves from off this land, the two zombies merely nodded by that small factor as they had to be careful. In the library, was Revenant who was right now doing his own research let alone writing in his own notepad. 'Moonstone', he remember hearing about that long ago from his parents. He tried to look through his notes as well how that humans used the power of the stone to drive them out, but how? These people didn't look the type to wield any type of magic stone to drive out the wolves. As he was writing down notes of what the stone might be or rather look like, he begun to notice that of sniffing. Slowly turning his eyes as well adjusting his glasses, he saw that of Wynter looking at the book as well him.

Revenant: "Ugh, hello. You ok?"

Asking her to which he didn't know what might happen, from how she looked at him it was either because she heard of him and Waylon fighting each other. Or that he was going to hesitate on taking him down when they arrived at the election.

Wynter: "You made a really bad mistake, you hurt one of us. You deal with me, and no one fights him but me."

Telling him as well letting out a small growl, Rev saw how she was acting which meant this was going be a problem. He wasn't going get angry or upset by this since it was wolf culture for one wolf to back up another, so he needed to be cool.

Revenant: "Yes, but he scared some people. Let alone had a whole collection of flea's, but. He did stick around for us to help out, I'm still a bit upset he hit him a few times. But, since he's with you all. I won't start any fights."

Being both calm and reasonable bringing up that although he was angry with the werewolf, he wasn't going try and fight him. Wynter, thought he was lying in which to see if he had any aggression at the wolves. Rips out a piece of paper from his book and soon eats it, chewing it up as well seeing if Rev would try anything. The zombie remain calm as well didn't do anything since it was a scare tactic, though he didn't expect was that of several books slamming right in front of him which was Willa who had several books of the history of Seabrook.

Willa: "Lies! These books tell that werewolves attack Seabrook Settlers, but they struck first and stole our moonstone."

Accusing that the history of this was false, which Revenant couldn't help but agree with that since most humans here had a rather shady side. Addison, walked over to agree with that but somehow she didn't trust her nor the zombie. Grabbing the books as well walking out, Addison advice that the alarms would go off if she didn't rent them out. Though at that moment she threw her moonstone necklace at the alarms as well caused them to malfunction, both the zombie and human girl looked surprised by the swift throw as well see Willa walk out as well taking her necklace and books.

Wyatt: "Our necklaces have a thing for electronics."

He spoke behind her surprising Addison, both Wyatt and Wynter were go and follow her. Rev, seeing how he might have made bad blood between himself and the pack. Getting up, he walked over to that of Wynter which the rather feisty wolf looked at him still chewing on the paper. The wolf girl growled at him seeing if he would try anything, though he moved back not going to try and get into her space.

Revenant: "I just wanted to give you something, kind of a apology as well. That I didn't know your pack mate was a giant wolf."

Wynter: "There's a lot you don't know, as well whatever gift you can give me. Or Waylon, none of us are going to.."

Before she could respond to this false type of apology coming from the zombie, he pulled out a plastic bag from his backpack. It was some sandwiches that was full of fresh cut meat, as well that of dog kibble snacks. Her nose could sniff out the snacks and foods as well tried to resist the scent of it, shaking her head as well turning away she tried to resist it.

Wynter: "This, offering isn't going to please Waylon or any of the wolves. Not matter, how, fresh, they, smell.."

Her nose kept twitching as well looking like she was ready to break, the zombie could see it as well thought it was cute from how she was reacting. Her amulet glowing blue as she lets out a werewolf growl at him, as well snatches the plastic bag as well keeps it close not going let it go.

Wynter: "This doesn't mean we're friends, but thanks."

Complementing him for this offering as she quickly joins with the others before they notice she was left behind, Revenant. Still standing there let's out a rather scared like breath of air out of his lungs seeing how he never exactly met a wolf girl like that, coming up behind him was Zed as well Addison with that of Eliza who saw the whole scene happen.

Eliza: "Now what, was that all about?"

Turning to Rev, who's glasses were a bit fogged up to which he cleans them as well puts them back on as well tries to get back to his usual self.

Revenant: "Showing a apology, it's bad enough I fought one wolf. I don't want to fight a whole pack of them, plus. It's kind of a apology since most of them look over them like if they were a family."

Explaining about that if you mess with one wolf, you deal with the pack. Though Zed, showed a rather clever smile as well teased him a bit as well patting him on the side of his shoulder.

Zed: "Oh, because from she looked at you. It was like you were intimidated by her."

Playing around him which made the tough zombie boy rather nervous as well making his checks turn a bit pink, soon enough he tried to ignore it as well get back on what was happening. They were looking after the moonstone, which meant they wouldn't stop until they find it.


	7. Do it like the zombies do

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"Intimidated, me? Now sure I've faced whole lot of strange things but I'm not exactly frightened by a wolf girl. I mean this type of offering is to show I would not be a threat to rest of her pack, let alone try anything funny with them. Brit was able to pick the food up for me since when I saw how the wolves were giving me a rather deadly look, I had to be good to them. Otherwise, they would hunt me down before I could call for help. And while I'm dealing with wolves, Zed is trying to be the president. Which means he's going need all the help as well possibly votes, which means he's going need the wolves vote if he has a chance to winning this election. I don't think he very much understands that wolves do their own thing, and there own thing is finding their moonstone and getting the hell out of Seabrook. Maybe I should look for it, seeing how it was there's to begin with along with I knew humans were bad in the story. I'm not doing this just because of that girl wolf or the big one, nope. I just want things to get back to it's rather, strange type of normality and possibly have time to relax before something else happens which I'll will have to clean up."_**

* * *

**_Zombie town_**

Since the walk back to the forest would take a day, the wolves decided to be at the one place to which they wouldn't stick out the most. Zombie town, the pack had found a rather seemingly good spot to where Willa was reading the history of Seabrook as well trying to find any information on where they could find the moonstone. So far it was hidden very well along being forgotten, though what she was getting frustrated at was how the humans made them look like the monsters but this land was there's first.

Willa: "Nothing, none of these books have anything but the moonstone, only how these humans making this land their home."

Growling at the sight as well wanting to tear this book, though by her side was Waylon who was still licking his bite marks which he had gotten from the flea' still itched but he didn't forget about her or the others. He calmed her down by rubbing his head against her which made her relax since his fur was rather soft, Waylon also noticed among the wolves was Wynter and that of other wolves eating some meat sandwiches which made her curious at her pack mate.

Waylon: "Wynter, where'd you get that?"

He questioned of the wolf's food which surprised that she as well the others got a plentiful bounty of food. Wynter, looked down rather upset since she didn't get this but was given.

Wynter: "The zombie, same one you fought. He gave this to me, it was a offering as well apology for the the pack. The paper I ate felt, rather dry."

Explaining about that she had eaten some of Rev's pages, which meant this was rather nice for her to have. While Waylon thought it was strange, this had to be to make peace between them and him. He must have studied up on animal logic, Wyatt seeing the food takes the sandwich and eats it seeing how this was possibly the first decent meal they had gotten since they've hunted in the woods.

Wyatt: "Although that froyo I heard sounds tasty, this some real food."

Taking a bite as well enjoying it, Willa merely stayed vigilant not letting this take her by surprise. Waylon doing the same but handed her one of the sandwiches so she could keep up with her strength, coming down the block was that of Zed who had with him was both Eliza and Bonzo. Also walking with them was that of Zoey, who was with Puppy along with Revenant who thought this was a serious bad idea.

Revenant: "Telling you guys it's a bad idea, these dogs aren't exactly up to be voting for you. Their not interested in this president stuff."

Reasoning with the future president of the school, though Zed could already know about this without needing glasses. Although they weren't exactly friendly due to their wild personality and fashion sense, they weren't a group to mess with.

Zed: "Well they just need to know were friendly, you gave them food. All I need to do is be a friend, as well if they are serious and want to join the school. I'll make sure they get the same treatment as us zombies."

Sounding just like a president, even though wasn't in office. Eliza, seeing first hand at the big werewolf's strength and aggression could agree that this might be bad. Though they need the votes, the group walked up to the wolves as the pack looked at the five zombies and dog as Puppy merely showed a rather excited like smile.

Zed: "Hello wolves, sorry if we couldn't meet face to face at school, I'm Zed. Zombie, football, and presidential hopeful."

Doing his best to be polite as well giving a rather charismatic like greet as well showing his hand to them, the wolves looked at them not buying this. As well the smile he had on, Rev slowly put his hand down as well shaking his head seeing how that was possibly the worst greeting ever. Of all time, Eliza coughing up to break the tension as the pack looked at the teen zombie girl.

Eliza: "When zombies were created in Seabrook, we had trouble trying to fit in as well have a life. Which is why, Zed. Being both zombie and human's person who make a great president as well will support you. And, we would be honored if you join us."

Talking about Zed running for president, to which Bonzo handed some metal folded flowers for them to show that they were friendly. Most of the wolves looked rather complex by this gift. Wynter, not going for it since it was possibly like the same thing Revenant did.

Wynter: "Our pack, is our pack. We don't need anyone else, or any gifts."

Looking at Revenant, as the glasses zombie looks away trying to not get noticed as well of Waylon seeing he didn't exactly view him as a friend.

Zoey: "Who doesn't want any friends? I bet underneath all that fluffy hair, I bet your a real softy. Just like Revenant, his a bit grouchy but he's the nicest person."

Telling her that as well bringing Rev up as a example, this made rather Wynter flustered by that comment. To which she puts on a rather hostile look which she puts towards Zoey, though the zombie girl wasn't afraid."

Wynter: "I, am one of the meanest werewolves in the pack. I am tough, and rough."

Responding to the comment, the other wolves and zombies saw this which if they see if Zoey would be scared. Though she wasn't to which she continued to smile towards the rather upset werewolf girl.

Zoey: "Aw, you said 'Ruff'. Like Puppy does when I scratch behind his ears."

Which Pup barks at that which Wynter merely responds by showing her fangs, though Zoey could see she just needed the same thing. Not exactly afraid, she reached out behind Wynter's ears as well scratches behind her ear. Soon enough, Wynter's anger went away as well shakes her leg. As this continues, Waylon and Willa look at her as the rather relaxed wolf girl stops and tries to collect herself.

Waylon: "She has a good heart."

Complementing Zoey on how she wasn't showing any fear which Zed thank him, Willa getting tired merely stands up being the alpha of the group as well looking at Zed seeing how he's the leader.

Willa: "Were nothing like you."

Eliza: "Well you are, in a sort of manner. Your necklaces powered, like our Z-bands."

Responding to her as well bringing it up, so far all the wolves except for Waylon which he remain silent seeing how the zombie girl was clever to figure it out. Zed, being curious asked of it keeping them in their human forms.

Willa: "Our moonstones allow ourselves to be our true wolves, and. Without it, we die."

Bringing up a rather depressing manner, Revenant now felt sorry for the pack let alone how they needed to find the stone. Zed, felt sorry for them as well which he merely tried to stay positive.

Zed: "Well, just know we got your backs. And if possible once I become president we could find the stone together, but hey. If you want we can help you join a club, football, something to help you be like us. Like what we zombies do."

Suggesting some tips that could help them fit in, Revenant looked a bit confused by what he said while for the wolves. Merely got up and walked away from him as well passing by the other zombies, Zoey walked over to the side as well Puppy seeing how Zed would need to find a way to help them. Soon enough several of zombies saw how he was talking to the wolves and wanted to help out as well make the wolves feel comfortable here in Seabrook.

Revenant: _"Do it like the zombies do?"_

Asking Zed as he and the others followed him to which he goes by the wolves with smooth like movement, as well shows them a smile.

Zed: _"Brush your fangs when you wake up. Comb your hair, do your make up. Sleep at night, don't stay up. Do it like the zombies do."_

Singing the examples of trying to fit in, this made the wolves rather confused as well how he was telling them. As the singing somehow caught their attention, the zombies quickly enough catch up to the tune as well moved with Zed in sync.

Zed: _"Don't stand out when you're fitting' in. When in doubt, do the opposite."_

Assisting that these were some valuable lessons for them to know, which made both Wyatt and Willa scuff at him. As well the other wolves not bothering to listen to him which they were fine the way they were.

Wyatt: _"Don't listen to him."_

Willa: _"He's a hypocrite."_

Advising the other wolves to not listen to him, though Zed merely does a nifty like spin still hopping he could convince them. The zombies join them as well followed him up towards the wolves.

Zed: _"Do it like the zombies do! __All you got do is give an inch, then we gon' take it to the top!"_

Singing at a high note to where they leaned at the zombies, the wolves leaned back being a bit freaked out at how they were being friendly towards them.

_"Do it like the zombies do."_

The zombies said as Willa, merely nudges to her pack to play along as well mess with him seeing how he was so dependent on helping them.

Wyatt: _"When the moon is full, no howling."_

Thinking up of something they can't do, which the wolves in the back howl which startle some of the zombies while Puppy does the same thing behind them.

Waylon: _"Don't run in the halls, no growling."_

The big werewolf said which he clearly enough growls at Rev and Bonzo, startling them as well making him chuckle at them. Willa walked by Zed as well Wynter as the two wolf girls showed him their claws.

Willa: _"Let's go to the mall, start styling."_

Thinking of something they could do, which they do their own type of dancing which they quickly walk away from him as well leaving Zed to follow them.

_"Do it like the zombies do."_

The group of wolves sang to possibly annoy, they continue to walk as well sing their song which the zombies tried to keep up with the pack.

Willa: _"Trim your claws, get a manicure."_

Flaunting her claws towards them as well seeing how they were sharpen to the point where they could cut through metal and steel, so they didn't need any adjustments.

Wyatt: _"Cut your bangs, leave it on the floor."_

Showing off his hair seeing how wolves prefer to let their hair out as well show they were true beasts of the forest, Wynter smiled as well showed a smirk on her face seeing how it caught the wolves off guard.

Wynter: _"Now wag your tail like a Labrador."_

Which soon enough had Zed catch up with them as well smiles to them as well pointing his fingers at the pack, to which he sends them with the wolves as well letting them hang out with the others.

Zed: _"Do it like zombies do."_

He sang to them as the wolves soon met up with the zombies as well danced with one another, though what was caught off was that of Revenant accidentally meeting up with Wynter. The two got rather nervous being close as well looking at one another, which Waylon quickly saw right away and growled.

_"All you got do is give an inch then we gon' take it to the top! Do it like the zombies do, don't stop!"_

They sang to which Waylon, picked up Wynter and placed her pack with the other wolves while he gave the amulet wearing zombie a glare. To which Rev did the same as their eyes looked at each other looking ready for a fight, though Zed got in the way letting them go back to their groups as he head over to both Willa and Wyatt.

Zed: _"Stand up, stand up, stand up straight, do your homework. Smile a lot when your on the network."_

Thinking of other idea's which the two wolves listen, though standing by the side was both Rev and Walyon looking at the presidential zombie trying to persuade him. Rev, could feel the wolf's tail slapping against his head which had to mean he didn't want him close to Wynter.

Revenant: _"Did he mention no one gets hurt? Do it like the zombies do."_

Which at that moment, he stomps on his foot making Waylon flinched but bites his teeth. Zed, soon pulled out two hats which had his name as well handing it to the two wolves.

Zed: _"I hope you're open to my advice."_

Singing with a smile which the wolves merely nodded at that comment as well see him walking with the other zombies, they soon changed their smile as well looked at the hats with Zed's name.

Willa: _"Oh, it's invaluable to us, right?"_

Wyatt: _"Huh, sounds like this could be a paradise."_

Talking to one another seeing if this was right, though they throw it to Waylon to where he rips the hats into pieces as well stuffs it into the shirt of Revenant. Which makes him shutter at how it felt.

_"Do it like the zombies do."_

Talking back at him as for Waylon, he grabbed the side by Rev's shirt and tosses him back to the other zombies. The two groups looked at one another as well Willa stand in front not buying what he was saying, to which she grosses her arms at Zed.

Willa:_ "Why should we change? They should be like us. __Yeah, he may eat brains, but he's got no guts."_

Thinking that although he was a zombie, he was trying be something he was not. To which Zed and the others looked at her with a questionable like look, Wyatt nodded at that to which goes by her agreeing with Willa.

Wyatt:_ "He's gone insane, yeah, he's acting nuts. __Come on, we've got moves to bust."_

To which they were going show they could be better than them, in which they soon began to dance in sync. Both zombies and werewolves were dancing together in perfect sync as well showing off their movement. Zoey, on the side was watch the show as well noticed Puppy chewing a football as well teething on it.

_"All you got do is give an inch then we gon' take it to the top!"_

Zed leading the group as well hoping that the wolves could follow the advice, as well notice from the side was Zoey who soon threw the ball at him which he was able to catch as the others watched the football star catching it.

_"Do it like the zombies do, don't stop!"_

Throwing the ball upwards, Wynter saw how the ball was being thrown into the air as her eyes looked like it if it was prey. The ball kept being thrown to which suddenly, Rev was able to catch it which made him rather surprised by this sudden catch. To which he spins it on his finger as he looked surprised he could do this as the ball didn't stop it's perfect spin.

Revenant:_ "Do it like the zombies do!"_

He said smiling as well enjoying himself, however it lead to Wynter. Rushing at him from the side as well tackling him like if she was a football player, everyone looked rather surprised by that assault. Wynter, howling in the air caused the other wolves to howl while for the zombies. Looked surprised how a girl like her could knock down Revenant as the zombie boy, merely lets out a rather raspy yelp of pain which he could feel through out his body. Suddenly, the wolf girl in her state of victory looked at him as well saw how his glasses were off. The two looked at each other for a few seconds as well could look at their pupils, so far her's was like that of light brown while his were green.

Revenant: "You have, rather nice eyes. They match the purple makeup."

Being rather nice to her as Wynter got a bit embarrassed by that comment, Waylon and Willa helping her up as well the same for Zed and Eliza. the two groups dusted themselves off as well looked at one another not knowing what might happen next.

Waylon: "We'll, think about that offer. But just know, what happens next is our business. So if you wish to help, keep your zombie fighter at bay."

Thinking that they could agree with him, though Willa merely nodded not going to respond to them as they walked away. Wynter, still felt nervous by what happened as she waved at him without the others noticing while he did the same. Zed, as well the other zombies could tell something was off with him as the zombie picked up his glasses as well tried to figure out what had just happened.

Zed: "Did that hit make you scared of her?"

Asking him as well trying to not laugh, though with how he was looking. Bonzo could know how he was feeling, the others looked at him to which he might answer them.

Bonzo: "Love."

Saying making Revenant's eyes widen by that comment which he breathes in, sure enough he pats Zed on the shoulder wishing him good luck. As well going to figure out how he was going to handle this wolf business, let alone of where the moonstone might be.

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

Outside of Zombie town as well in the forest, was Revenant who was right now reading some books which Night wing had been able to secure for him. Which revolved around myth's and legends, he tried to find something that involved that of the moonstone these wolves were looking for. He shook his head seeing there was nothing, no book could help him with this situation he was in. Before he could head back to the house, he suddenly got a pebble thrown at his feet.

Revenant: "What the?"

Asking as he looked around seeing who had done that, checking around the trees he sees that of a pair of yellow eyes. To which soon enough, was that of Wynter.

Revenant: "What are you doing here?"

Looking surprised she came to which, before he could walk up to her. Rising behind her was that of Waylon, the over size wolf looked down at him to which he merely bared his fangs at him. Though before Rev could react, the male wolf merely shows him his hand shaking how he wasn't here to fight.

Waylon: "She wanted to find you, as well to inform of that Willa is bringing over the white haired cheerleader to the wolves den. Of her own free will."

Giving him the message, to which he was going have to call some backup. However, Wynter went up as well seeing how alert the zombie was going be.

Wynter: "It's nothing bad, Wyatt believes. She could be the great legend, a myth he's been trying to find. So far I had my doubts but, I think she might be. As well, I wanted you to see. Just as a thank you for the meat and kibble you got. That's all."

Making it clear that it wasn't special or anything as well not trying to show a look of weakness, Rev could see she tried to put up a tough like expression which he nodded. Though he didn't know about Waylon, from as far as he could know. He had a personal rivalry with him on strength and how they protect their friends. Seeing how they were to exposed to Zombie town, he nudged to Wynter they should be going. The wolf girl nodded and looked to see if Rev would come, feeling nervous by this he merely nods as he follows the two. Wynter, soon enough lets out a loud howl to alert the other wolves she and Waylon were coming back, however as soon she made a call this lead to her coughing which made her almost collapse as both Revenant and Waylon went to her side.

Revenant: "Is this what Willa talked about? If you guys lose your moonstones you.."

Before he could say it, the zombie could see some fear in her eyes as she dread not to think about it. Waylon, sadly nodded to which this was why they needed to find the moonstone. It wasn't just to make them strong again, but to keep them alive. As Waylon wanted to growl Rev away so he could back off, it looked like Wynter wouldn't have strength to stand. Though she removes her arms from the two boys as she walks forward not going to let this cough take her by surprise, they merely followed her to where Addison might possibly be at.


	8. Call to the wild

_**Wynter Pov: **_

_**"I seriously don't why I'm doing this, bringing a zombie out of all people to the wolves den. Especially that this one attack Waylon, who trained me to be the most fiercest werewolf among the pack. Sure I still need a few more lessons on how to better at hunting, as well learning to be faster. But that doesn't mean I like him or something! Sure he, gave me food as well the rest for the food in a apology for fighting Waylon like if he had a chance. As well, complemented me on my eyes. But that doesn't mean anything! Nope, and besides. A zombie like him liking me? No way, besides Waylon would get in front of me before allowing him to date me. But, from how if he's compared to that 'Zed' he doesn't seem that bad. I can sniff a whole lot of fighting from him let alone of that amulet his wearing, he's a fighter like Waylon. But I can't get distracted, not while I have to find the moonstone with the others."**_

* * *

_**Forbidden Forest**_

The zombie and two werewolves continued to travel through the darken woods, none of them said a word as Revenant merely got curious of how the two wolves were different. Getting the nerve to speak, the zombie walks up to them as well makes sure to keep his distance from Wynter seeing how Waylon was watching over in a protective manner.

Revenant: "So, how come. Your big guy is unlike the other wolves?"

Asking about the difference between her and Waylon, as soon that happen Wynter merely growls softly which Waylon stops the girl seeing how he was just curious.

Waylon: "I was born natural, seeing how your different from the other zombies with your enhanced strength and no. Metal band on your wrist, I was born with another pack. Wolves, true werewolves that are the size of what you see. Though, we were hunted with no remorse. Willa and the others found me, they saved me."

Explaining his brief story that humans had hunted his kind down, let alone leaving him the last. This made Revenant rather angry to which his black veins were showing, Wynter. Close to him could see how he reacted to that response, the zombie could see how they looked at him in which he cools down trying to not get upset.

Wynter: "From how that sounded, it shows your not exactly a fan of humans."

Responding to his state of aggression which, was strange since he watched over Seabrook making sure it's people were safe. Rev, didn't appear so humble when she brought that up which he sadly nodded.

Revenant: "There are some humans, that aren't so fond of zombies. I fought one that was responsible for what I was, let alone for what he did to my parents. I protect Seabrook so zombies can live in peace, while there are good humans. There others, that I don't like."

Expressing that although he protects Seabrook, he does it so zombies could have a good life. As well showing a small grudge against some humans, Wynter could sniff it right off him seeing how he was telling the truth. Soon enough the three made it to that of the large caves where most of the other wolves were gathering, let alone seeing none other than Addison being brought by both Willa and Wyatt.

Addison: "Revenant? What are you doing here?"

She asked seeing how this was unexpected seeing how the last person being brought here would be Rev, which Willa saw that this was strange as well looking at both Wynter and Waylon wanting to know as well.

Wynter: "It was my choice, I owe him for. The food, besides. If we tell them why there actually here will just kill them."

Answering Willa's look which made her, Wyatt as well the rest looked at her being a bit to startled how she said that. Wynter, soon realize that it was a bit to aggressive.

Wynter: "Too much, I'm sorry. But, welcome anyway. Though not to welcome."

Telling both the human and zombie, though as she tried to let loose a wolf growl her necklace didn't glow to much. She soon began to cough which Waylon walked over to help her, seeing how she needed to relax. Rev, looked at the alpha as well Wyatt seeing what was wrong with her.

Wyatt: "Everyday our moonstones are losing there power, so far Waylon is the only one to protect us while for Willa. Watches over the pack."

Saying with a serious tone which Willa, walked over Willa to comfort her as well assure her that she will be ok. They all headed inside while for both Addison and Revenant felt more concern for the wolves, Waylon went to the back to make sure they would follow Willa and the others. As they traveled through the cavern as well going deep, they saw several fires lite for them as they were traveling deep into the caves. Soon enough, they saw a light blue light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Soon enough, both Addison and Revenant appeared to be in that of a large like cavern where it homes that of several wolves, they saw the walls covered in images of wolves as well that of a large like stone above them which was light blue.

Wynter: "The wolf den, it's ok to be impressed by it. Not many people seen it and lived to tell the tale."

Telling both Addison and Rev as the two were really amazed by how it all looked, although it was underground it was truly breath taken. Wyatt, hearing some of the wolves howl could tell that the two didn't know what was happening.

Wyatt: "Don't worry, our language 'Awoo' has many meanings. There all saying hello."

Explaining that their howling was a form of communication, Addison being the rather curious one tries it out. She lets out a calm like howl which caused some of the wolves to laugh at what she might have said.

Waylon: "Ostritch boots?"

Wyatt: "I think she means 'Awoo'!"

Answering him which meant she was saying hello, the cheerleader wanting to try again soon howls to the others which made them laugh even more.

Wynter: "A unicorn? I love those! I mean, to hunt that is."

Quickly taking her comment back seeing how liking something sweet was wrong, as well having Revenant see her get excited which made him chuckle a bit. The zombie, curious by this walked up and wanted to try that. Clearing his throat as well not trying to screw up, he lets a rather low howl which made everyone gasp a bit as well laugh.

Wyatt: "Woah, easy there. We have werepups here."

Telling Rev as well looking at a small group of young kids which had to be the pups, as well turning to Wynter as she looked a bit embarrassed by what he said while for Waylon. Growled at him for what he just howled, though Willa merely looked annoyed by this in which they had work to do.

Willa: "We have no time for this, tell her why she's here."

Looking about the same as Waylon seeing how it might be a mistake bringing her let alone the zombie, Wyatt nodded to his sister as wel walked over to the side as well pulled out a rather crystal studded rock. Aiming it high for where the rest of the pack could see, the light of the moon that came down on it showed that of a blurry like image of a wolf like the others with long white hair. As well howling to the moon, everyone looked at it as Rev cleaned his glasses so he could try and put it together.

Revenant: "Hold the phone, that. Kind of looks like.."

He turned at Addison which that was her, she nodded to where this was impossible. Though from how Wyatt and possibly Wynter looked at her, she was some sort of werewolf.

Wyatt: "I believe that your the one to lead us to the moonstone. A great alpha, a werewolf."

Announcing what she might truly be as well more, the zombie looked confused as he looked at the image of the white haired wolf and Addison.

Revenant: "Really? Her a wolf? I mean of course I agree she is great. But, never a wolf. Is there way to test if she could actually be a wolf? Cause I never heard of a human being some kind of, descendant of a werewolf."

Thinking it was crazy however, Willa agreed let alone Waylon as the others looked at the alpha as well the big wolf. To which she nudges him to speak up as Waylon knew what had to be done, to which he walked out on her command.

Waylon: "There is, but. It might not be so easy for her, as well the zombie since. Both Wyatt as well of the zombie, believes you two can help. There's only one way that will convince Willa as well myself."

Informing the two to where Revenant, merely breathed in seeing how it was going be something dangerous as well would possibly lead them to danger.

Willa: "Duel of the Pack."

Which caused several of the wolves gasp at how it sounded, though the two guests didn't know what to think about this. However, their lives were on the line let alone of them somewhat going to die soon, there was no time to discuss this. Revenant, walked up to the wolf as well nodded agreeing with this. Willa, looked at Addison seeing if she would accept. Looking at Wyatt to where he still believed she was the great alpha, she merely nodded to him as well turned to Willa showing no hesitation.

Addison: "I accept."

Confirming the duel which lead to Willa, letting at a howl to the rest of the den as well the others that the duel has been accepted. The two didn't know what they would be excepting with this duel, though it was going to be a way to help them. Rev, saw how Wynter looked possibly since it could be a fight between Revenant and Waylon. Though this was the way of the pact, as well the best chance to see if he had what it takes, as well of Addison to prove they will help them and their situation.

* * *

_**Later**_

While Willa and Waylon were ready for them as well waiting for the others, Wyatt as well Wynter were in a smaller like cavern of the Den to which they waited by the side. To where they were standing outside as well waiting for both Addison and Revenant, as the two were now getting properly dressed for the Duel. Wyatt, looking across the walls where there was several images of a white wolf leading them to the moonstone.

Wyatt: _"Turn up, explain our history. Pull back the veil of mystery, What's written on the cave is prophesy."_

Singing a slow like song to motivate Addison, as she could feel herself being changed fully to join the pack. She was still taken by the fact that it might be possible she could be a werewolf, no one else had white hair. Let alone of being different then everyone else, as well that one of the best things of her was that she could lead anyone.

Wyatt: _"The Great Alpha is our destiny, Show us the power of chemistry, Lead us to the source of our energy. No one knows her identity, But she looks like you, identically."_

Deming that she was the great alpha, he walked inside to where his eyes widen by the sight of how the wolves who was getting her ready. Addison, had fully changed into that of a member of the pack let alone looking like the image which represented of the white wolf. Addison herself, looked into a mirror seeing herself which surprised herself seeing this was her new look and she to admit it, she looked fierce.

Wyatt: _"This is how we're livin' our lives Livin' our lives, livin' our lives, yeah. Can you feel the call to the wild? Call to the wild, the call to the wild!"_

He sang in which she nodded to where he lead her out to meet with the others while Wynter would bring Revenant once he was ready, the two were making their way outside. Soon enough they saw two open circles with one having Waylon as well Willa, along with several wolves gathered who were spinning sticks welcoming Addison.

_"We are the call, we are the call, We are the call to the wild!"_

They all sang which Addison, seeing there was some sticks lit on fire as well several of the pups sitting down going to watch. So far they were getting comfortable as well waving to Addison as well howling to her as she smiled to them.

Addison: _"I see a real community Unique, but you have unity. You know who you're supposed to be, release to the rhythm totally."_

Acknowledging this was unlike anything she had seen, let alone what she could imagine as Wyatt smiled at how she was enjoying this as well not frightened by the duel. Back inside the cavern was Wynter, who thought Revenant might not stand a chance since Waylon since he had the advantage of size and skill.

Wynter: _"I feel a vibe when I'm close to you, And you can feel it too, or hopefully."_

Still trying to hope for the best, as well feeling there was something up since he was being good to her. In which soon enough, looking inside the wolves had finished up which some of them were pups as they wanted to help him look cool. She looked at the sight which Rev, had fully changed to looking like a tribal like warrior having that of the same jean shorts from Waylon as well having no shirt. He had purple like markings around him which represented the moon as well claw marks of the wolves, as well having his hair look like there's in which he looks at the wolves seeing that this looked good on him.

Wynter: _"Now look up, and tell me what you really see A bunch of stray wolves or a family."_

Asking him in which he shook his head seeing this was a rather amazing family, she smiled by the comment in which the two rush out to where this was seemingly exciting for the two of them as they see the other pups who helped him get ready run with them.

Wynter: _"This is how we're livin' our lives Livin' our lives, livin' our lives, yeah. Can you feel the call to the wild? Call to the wild, the call to the wild!"_

To which they come outside where they saw the circle with Waylon, who had the same like look as well holding his bone based weapon. He changes it into a staff as well spinning it around, this causes some of the wolves who had their own staffs to spin it around along with suggesting to Rev to come. Wynter, walks him to the circle to which Rev felt a bit nervous seeing this was going get really wild.

_"We are the call, we are the call, We are the call to the wild. We are the call, we are the call, We are the call to the wild!"_

They all sang as well spinning their staffs, allowing the zombie to enter. As this happened one of them gave him a staff that would be strong enough to withstand Waylon's weapon, Willa lets out a howl calming the crowd to which everyone was going to listen to their alpha.

Willa:_ "Hold up, before you do, let me interrupt She's a cheerleader, not an alpha. You're in the den, but you'll need to earn my trust. Now show me what you got if you're one of us."_

Challenging Addison to which she soon stomps on the ground in a matching movement like if it was a step off, Addison watching the same thing claps her hands going at her. As the two continued to stomp their feet at each other, in the other circle was the wolf and zombie clashing staffs matching the clapping the girls were doing. As this continued, Willa could see that Addison was able to catch up with her in which she had to change up her tactics. She soon starts a howl off, to where Addison did the same thing. Back in the other circle was both Revenant was struggling against each other as they were pushing staffs against each other. Willa, soon saw Addison do a strong howl making Willa bow her head seeing she was defiantly a wolf, to which they turn to where they saw Rev holding his own against Waylon which surprised most of the pack.

_"This is how we're livin' our lives livin' ,our lives, livin' our lives, yeah. Can you feel the call to the wild? Call to the wild, the call to the wild!"_

Both wolves and Addison sang which got Revenant fired up, to which his amulet somehow glowed at that moment. His eyes glowing to that of green, he smiled in which he somehow gets the better of Waylon and flips him over making everyone gasp. The wolf, looked shocked as he soon see's the zombie spinning the staff in a incredible like movement.

_"We are the call, we are the call, We are the call to the wild. We are the call, we are the call We are the call to the wild!"_

They sang in which Waylon, changed his weapon to his staff into his bat form in which he tried to smash him. However, Revenant was able to hit his feet as well plant his foot onto his chest and aim the end of his staff at his neck. The two looked at each other both out of breath, as well Waylon chuckling at the zombie in which he shows him his hand. Rev, helps him up but soon takes him up on his shoulder as well walks over to Addison. Hoisting them up like if they were winners, he howls for the two as well the others.

Addison: "Guess we got them to like us."

Sounding rather excited by this in which Revenant couldn't help but nod as he saw the wolves looking up to him, as well seeing Wynter cheering for him which got him nervous. However the moment ended with a pair of lights coming through the tree's, the pack saw that of a armored suit which was Tombstone as well with that of Zed, Bonzo, Bree and even Brittney as they were coming in to possibly help them. The wolves growled in which they were going battle the walking tank, however Rev rushed in and stops the two sides from fighting one another.

Revenant: "Hold on, time out! No one is hostage or anything, this is ugh, initiation."

Summing up what this might be in which the zombies as well humans got confused by what their friend was saying, let alone Addison who was agreeing with him.

Bree: "But, you texted help on my phone."

Addison: "For my chemistry test, didn't you see the beaker emoji?"

Asking Bree which her friend soon saw it as well was surprised she had missed it, Zed looked confused still in which he didn't know what was going on. Addison roughly brings him up to speed that she might possibly be that of a werewolf herself, as well having possible relationship to this 'great alpha' character. Brit, looked at Rev in which she wanted to know this.

Brittney: "What about you? How come you look like some tribal warrior?"

Questioning him which Rev pointed his staff at the circle which this was like a tribal fight, along with he had to look the part. Though this was interrupted by Willa, who asked one of the wolves to bring a box out to which they all looked within it. It was a moonstone necklace, which was more brighter then the others they had on around their necks.

Willa: "For centuries, this has been set aside for the Great Alpha. A fully charged moonstone is priceless to us, Addison. If you're truly one of us, when you put it on, you'll be transformed into a werewolf. Part of our pack, forever."

Zed: "What? No!"

He said sounding afraid of losing Addison as well her being a werewolf, or that of a monster. Addison, could see the fear in her friends eyes as well of Zed seeing how this was a choice that would effect their lives.

Addison: "Could I have one day?"

Asking them all in which Willa nodded, though they had to find the moonstone. Brit, coughing to interrupt the moment as they all looked at her seeing what she might say.

Brittney: "Listen ugh, I think. I might know where the stone is, but ugh. You might not like it."

Insisting that where the stone could be, in which they felt the ground shake. They all walked over to a good spot to where what was happening, they saw several explosions happen at that of the abandon Seabrook power plant.

Tombstone: "Their testing charges for the plant, it was the birthplace where the zombies were born."

Bringing that subject up, as well that making Addison. Realizing first before the wolves could think it be nothing to worry about, however there was something behind it.

Addison: "Seabrook Power was fueled by a mysterious energy source. That could be your moonstone, right?"

Suggesting it to which Wyatt smiled in victory seeing that it was true, she did find the stone. Willa, merely nodded in silence as well would see her and the others tomorrow. As they were going head back, Revenant stayed back as they saw how their friend wasn't walking with them. Along with Waylon, standing by his side which meant something.

Revenant: "I'll see you guys tomorrow, appears I'm sleeping over."

Seeing that there might be more, the wolves seeing how they needed to get ready for tomorrow. They let out a howl to return back into the caves as well get ready, as they walked by he noticed Wynter by his side as she couldn't help but smile.

Wynter: "I have to say, you held yourself at Waylon pretty well. Not spectacular, but good."

Complementing him which he nodded, as they entered the caves he saw how some of the wolves were gathering together as well getting close for warmth. He got nervous by this in which he looks at Waylon as he lays down near a rock wall, as well allowing a few of the pups to laydown by him.

Revenant: "So ugh, we have to ugh. That?"

Pointing at how the wolves were getting ready to sleep in which Wynter nodded, walking over to her own spot. She lays down while for Revenant, walked to a spot as well got relaxed. Feeling his back, Wynter couldn't help but chuckle as she could smell how nervous he was about this.

Wynter: "Thank you, for helping us."

Thanking him as she was slowly drifting to sleep while the zombie did the same, not knowing what would happen tomorrow. Outside was Night wing, who was leaning above a tree who had watched the display of both human and zombie going at the wolves to prove themselves worthy of helping them. Though he knew that there was more to this stone, in which he would had to go in for himself to figure more about the story of the wolf moonstone.


	9. The history of moonstones

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"Not exactly how I'd expect to be in this situation, covered in purple markings that represented of wolf markings and the moon. As well shirtless and sleeping in a den full of werewolves, also I should mention I'm sleeping near a wolf girl! My parents would freak out and Mathew would want to know how this even happen, though right now I somehow feeling really relaxed here. Even if I'm laying on the ground which is basically rocks, the place here feel's rather calm. Also that when I tried to sleep I happened to look up at the sky, let alone of the stars and moon. When I was in Seabrook and tried to sleep at Zed's house, there were so many lights as well stuff going around in the background which was a bit distracting. However here, with no electricity or anything that was modern was gone. I was in the wild, enjoying the cool air as well in the company of people who treated one another like family and show no problems to one another. Reminds me when I was living in the forest with my parents, only I was in a house which had electricity as well stuff. As well being close to, a wolf girl which I, feel really weird about and. Wait, why do I feel warmer then before?"**_

* * *

_**Wolves Den**_

Within the wolves den, was the whole pack sleeping peacefully along with any problems. Right on the side of the rocks was that of Revenant sleeping peacefully, as well not knowing that right his side was Wynter. Who was right now snugging against the side of his back searching for warmth, the zombie's eyes open as well him yawning in which he turned to the side which he notices Wynter right up to him as well growling in a protective like sleep. Rev's eyes widen by how she was close to him let alone cuddling right by the back of him.

Revenant: _"What, in the world?"_

He asked himself in which soon enough, he saw how she continued to growl a bit not letting go as well staying warm. Though as he tried to get comfortable, he happens to noticed that of Waylon who was awake as well looking down at him along with Wynter.

Waylon: "I know your awake."

Whispering in which the zombie looked rather startled in which he looked at the wolf in his own clothing again, while Rev still being in the tribal markings. The zombie tried to say something in which before he could try, he raised a finger at him to which there was something he had to tell him.

Waylon: "Come with me, quietly."

Advising him to follow as the zombie nodded in which he didn't know how since Wynter was so attached to him, the wolf looked at her still close he gently removes her arm as well places her with some of the cubs so she could be near some fellow wolves. Helping Rev up, the two walked through most of the Den to some of the cave images to where it had several images of the humans and wolves who first met each other in Seabrook.

Revenant: "Listen, I know this is possibly bad timing but. My parents told me the story of how there was werewolves, as well that the humans drove them out using the moonstones. And so far what I'm getting at, it's not true isn't it?"

He asked the wolf as they were far away from the rest of the pack, which Waylon nodded seeing how the zombie was smart knowing that humans would make false accusations to make them appear as the innocent.

Waylon: "While some of the story is true, there is something that most of the others don't know. In which I looked into the book which you and your group would try to beat me, that the story is much dark then what you expect."

Explaining that what he looked into the book of Seabrook's beasts had possibly hidden information, info that was hidden amongst the wolves as well possibly humans. Going into a hidden cavern, there was that of several claw written carvings in which showed of humans and wolves fighting each other.

Waylon: "Humans cannot use the stone, it is merely a energy source. The wolves, used it to protect themselves from invaders seeking it's power."

Which looking onto the side as well showing some new images, to where the wolves prospered in Seabrook. As well having families as well enjoying peace, let alone of using the power of the moonstone to horde off different types of invaders. Soldiers, pirates, hunters and other types of beings which desired of the stone.

Revenant: "I knew it, although my parents got half of it right. It could be used, but where exactly did the stone come from?"

Thinking that it be impossible for something like this to exist as well not be taken by others, which lead to Waylon pointing at the side of the other drawings showing of a larger being. Somewhat around the size of a building, it was around a whole collection of moonstones. As well something rather terrifying, that this thing was eating them all.

Waylon: "The entity, brought the stones here. To feed on them, before the wolves came there was a whole set of stones to help the wolves. I don't know what happen to the entity, but stories said that it couldn't feed on the last moonstone. So it hid, as well letting it's stomach become empty so it could devour the last moonstone.

Speaking how whatever 'it' was had eaten moonstones, one of the images showed a shadowy figure which showed him gulping down moonstones like if it was peanuts. The zombie huffing at this realization, looks at Waylon in which he got a rather suspicious like expression.

Revenant: "Why are you telling me this? Why don't you tell me the others?"

Seeing how this type of information would be telling the others, in which Waylon pointed at some other images which that whatever it was. Had a rather strange like group that appeared humanoid, they had three eyes as well made of rocks in which they looked like servants to the entity as well crushed the rocks.

Waylon: "Because their ready to face whatever will come, and need more help. Which is why I brought you here, ask you this."

He stops to look at him as the zombie could feel a strong tension between each other, seeing how Revenant knew there was something he was going to be asked of.

Waylon: "You and Addison wish to help, but I need to know. That will you stand with us, even against the people here? You vowed to protect."

Asking him which made the zombie a bit speechless let alone making the zombie nervous, let alone trying to come to terms with this. He knew that Addison's father let alone of his police force would go at the wolves, and possibly Brittney with Sentinel. Taking a moment, he walked out to try and collect his thoughts. He had a choice to make, help the wolves and make sure they survive. Or face off against the humans he protects as well betray them. Turning to Waylon, his eyes turned white which showed that the zombie was angry at this choice.

Revenant: "I'll do it, but let's make this clear. No human, or zombie gets hurt. If you turn back on that, I will not hesitate to stop you. Or any of the wolves that will try to harm them."

Sounding serious as well not desiring any harm from them if he was going to aid the wolves, Waylon saw how although he was going to aid. He still cared for Seabrook as well the people residing in it, the large wolf merely nodded to which he would make sure none of them would be hurt. Seeing how the zombie would need some time to think about this, he would leave him to look at the drawings as well for him to take note of what they would be truly up against. As the zombie boy continued to ponder at this, he merely smiled in which he didn't need to turn to figure out who was watching him.

Revenant: "Hey there sensei, you know it's a bad place to be when there wolves among you."

Giving some advice to Night wing, who was right behind him in which the bat looked a bit surprised by how he could tell he was here as well able to notice him. It might be because there was nothing but air coming through the caves, or that spending some time with the wolves allowed him to focus around his environment.

Night wing: "Yes. But you forget that I've spent time in the darkness. So I'm used to hiding, unlike you who's emotions are exposed and could be felt throughout this entire room."

Telling him in which the zombie could be stunned by how he was able to tell how was feeling, though right now. He was feeling rather confused in which he seats on a large rock looking at the images, the fruitpire saw how the zombie was in a state which he looked like he was given a rather hard choice. Walking over, he wanted to see if he could seat by him which the zombie allowed as the two looked at the drawings on the walls.

Revenant: "Well, if you weren't spying on me. You know that I got a choice, a rather dumb one that will make me a enemy on both sides. Either help the wolves get their stone, as well fight these guys and human forces and not to mention Brittney. Or, betray the wolves and let them die. Which I'm not letting happen, but I can't let them harm anyone."

Explaining his situation, as well the turmoil he is trying to understand. Night wing saw how he was getting confused in this to where he merely looked at the drawings. As well trying to figure out what the shadow entity was as well it's servants.

Revenant: "And there's something else. Ever since, I begun thinking about that wolf girl. Wynter, my heart is well. Beating wrong, as well leaving me distress with if I screw up. She and everyone else dies, and Waylon is going put his wolf foot up my. You know where."

Suggesting that this was also to help a wolf he had somewhat had, gotten a bit nervous about. The fruitpire, saw his hands were together as well rubbing a bit in which Night wing was able to understand the zombie was feeling. To which, Rev saw how he was looking right at him in which lead to made the zombie move his head back noticing the look on the bat's face.

Night wing: "You like her don't you?"

Revenant: "What?! No, well. I mean, as a possible and somewhat friend yes. Why? Did she say something?"

He asked a bit nervous as Night wing, sniffs him which had the zombie a bit surprised like if he was a wolf. Rev, placed a finger by the fruit bat and slowly pushes him back which the immortal based bat could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

Night wing: "I can tell since her body heat is on you, let alone of nibbling. On your left ear."

Pointing it out which the zombie grabbed the side of his left ear which got him a bit freaked out let alone standing up, Night wing chuckled seeing how she might have a 'crush' on him. The zombie sitting back down on the rock now more upset at himself, he has to do this whether if he likes it or not. The bat seeing how he needed some time to think about it, he stands up and was going to leave him but stays for one moment to give him some advice.

Night wing: "Unlike most humans and zombies in this town, you listen to your heart let alone know what's important. Zed and the others are worrying about the election, your concern for the safety of the wolves as well everyone else. You wish to be a protector, so show the humans that you are. But not one for species."

Showing his finger which the zombie turned seeing it, as well seeing the bat leaving him in which the zombie had to remember that word. 'Protector', while the zombie was thinking about that Night wing was thinking about the entity that was on the wall. Let alone of the stones it was devouring, he might need to do some searching as well remember what kind of being devoured these rocks. Along with the servants it had, there had to be something he could find out. As well see if it be possible to aid them, as well possibly convince Brittney to not go against him tomorrow.

* * *

_**Morning-Seabrook High**_

It was the big election day at the school, everyone in school was nervous as well wondering who would win to which it be either Bucky or Zed. Brit, not exactly there for the voting was to see if the wolves would be trying anything since she had gotten orders from the mayor as well Addison's father to keep a eye on them. Walking through the hallways, she also happened to noticed that of posters of Zed looking like a zombie as well looking bad.

Brittney: "Dang, how come Bucky has to act like a drama queen."

Thinking Bucky might have done something, suddenly tapping behind her was that of Shrimpy. The school mascot, the costumed shrimp was waving to her which Brittney merely nudged him that she wasn't interested. Though the mascot merely shows her a flute and plays it trying to be funny which the people around him laugh, to which the sentinel girl could realize that flute belonged to Night wing.

Brittney: "You seriously got to be kidding me."

Stating it as well piecing together who might this be, walking over to him as well walking behind the stairs from the sight of others. Brittney, helps her possible bat friend who was behind the mask remove his head which showed that of Night wing. He was sweating let alone of smelling like shrimp, to which he wipes his forehead as well looking at the mascot head.

Night wing: "How do you humans manage to do this without getting sweaty? I feel like a cook steak, and I hate eating meat."

Describing how the head of this shrimp felt but for Brit, didn't know why someone like him is doing her let alone of being here in a public place.

Night wing: "You can't allow the humans to hurt the werewolves, Rev's with them."

Brittney: "Wait what? I thought he wanted them out since the big one made him look like a stooge?"

Looking confused since at first Revenant wanted to make sure no wolves attack any of the people here, though now he's going help them. It made no sense which the bat had to make it short and simple.

Night wing: "There's a chance that the moonstone the wolves are trying to reclaim being belonged to someone. Let alone that being dangerous, I know that you have duty to the town. But you also stand with Revenant for seeing monsters as good people, Ill the choice up to.."

Before the two could say anything, there was a commotion happening which was coming from the election room. Several humans and zombies were running right panicking which leaves Night wing to putting on his mask. There was a whole lot of commotion happening which she couldn't understand, as well seeing that of Zed leaving to which he did something bad. Along with Eliza, who right now looked upset in which he did something as the brunette haired girl rushed over to see what happened.

Eliza: "Zed, he took the moonstone from Addison. He's afraid that if she becomes a monster like him, then he couldn't bare it since he just became a monster a few minutes ago."

Explaining the situation which made Brittney groan in annoyance as there had to be a problem now, out of all the times to be alert for the wolves. Brit, thinking that the wolves might have noticed would probably come back. In which the three rush out to the exit to see if they came back, as well with now noticing Addison who was seating next to Bree in which they had some drama of their own.

Brittney: "Let me guess, the wolves got upset with you losing the moonstone necklace as well didn't let you come?"

Asking her which she sadly nodded, of course they be upset since she didn't have it cause that was their most prized possession. Eliza, noticing something soon brings up another topic up.

Eliza: "What about Rev? Was he here with you?"

Addison: "Yes, he's going try and help them. I think their going be in trouble.."

Answering her let alone of being interrupted by that of the alarms going off, which meant the power plant was being invaded by the wolves as well possibly Revenant. As this was happening, everyone was leaving as well heading home seeing how another situation was happening.

Addison: "We need to help them, were going need the Z-team and everyone."

Suggesting that option seeing how they need to stop her father as well the workers at the power plant from destroying the building as well hurting the people, though at that moment the shrimp based mascot. Removed his head and showed that of his bat like face, this caused Bree to get scared and moved back as well Addison not exactly seeing that coming.

Bree: "Vampire!"

She cried out which both Eliza and Brittney stopped her from freaking at, along with Addison seeing how this wasn't the best time to be screaming and being afraid.

Night wing: "Fruitpire, I only eat fruits. No blood, also I'm Night wing. The one that teaches Revenant as well Eliza, not exactly a best time for introductions. But if we hurry, we can gather a group to stop the destruction. As well lives."

Saying with a grave voice sounding like there's was something worse then just Addison's dad going to destroy the powerplant and stopping the wolves. Brittney, snapping her fingers figured out a idea for it as well how they could get ready. The small band quickly rushed out together to formulate a plan as well be fully prepared, they were going be in for quite the fight.

_**Seabrook Powerplant**_

At the abandon powerplant was that of the wolves making their way inside of the building, so far the whole place was dark let alone anyone was in it. As they were passing by, several charges were on some columns as the humans were going blow this place up. Waylon, who was leading the group saw how they had no time for this let alone of that they needed to get the stone and get out.

Willa: "Focus on the moonstone and will be out of here in no time."

Informing everyone in which they looked ready, though suddenly out of nowhere was that of alarms started off going all around them. Lights turned on as well which soon enough the pack was surrounded by that of local police forces as well Sentinel agents. Staying together, they see that of Dale along with Zevon standing side by side.

Dale: "Wolves! Freeze where you are!"

Giving out a command which the wolves merely growled at them not backing down, the sentinel agents pulled out that of tranquilizer guns that were full of silver ammunition to put them down. The wolves, merely stood their ground as well looked at the group not afraid.

Dale: "Your trespassing werewolves."

He told them in which the others resented that comment as this was there land as well, Waylon. Looking like a bigger threat growls at the humans in which they trained their weapons at him, the wolves continued to growl until they noticed something above them. On the second floor of the power plant, both sides noticed a hooded figure. Dropping down standing in front of the wolves and humans, everyone moved back to see none other then Revenant in his gear as well looking at the humans and sentinel forces.

Dale: "Revenant, glad your here to help us with this problem."

Revenant: "I know."

Answering him to which he walked over to the wolves and stood by their side which shocked them, as well making Dale as well Zevon surprised by this sudden choice.

Zevon: "Rev get away from them, their dangerous."

He warned the zombie boy as the wolves merely growled keeping the humans who tried to get in close away, Rev standing in front of the wolves was making sure none of them would be hurt or be in the line of fire.

Revenant: "Because their trying to get something of theirs which they need, which can save their lives. Also there's something else here their ready for, we can stop this before things get worse."

Informing the police chief as well the other humans to get out of here, though they weren't taking that request lightly let alone of backing down. Dale, looking at the zombie boy as a possible traitor, merely lowers his head at this situation he was in.

Dale: "You really want to do this? There monsters who tear apart people and hunt humans."

Trying to convince him to which Revenant, looked at the wolves showing off their fangs and claws at them. Though they were doing that in defense, some of them looked a bit afraid as well kept the state of being ready for anything. Turning his back at the humans, he places his glasses above his head nodding to that.

Revenant: "They might, but I am to. But the thing is, that there can be good monsters then just good people. As well others that will stand with them just because they look different, so if you want to continue this. Just know I'm doing my job the same as you are, protecting the innocent."

Being serious as well not backing down which the wolves saw how devoted he was to helping them, the human lowered his head as well had no choice. Making sure his men had a trained shot, they were about to open fire. However, they felt the ground shake as well everyone wobbling. The charges didn't go off but something was happening, around the concrete floor as well of the ground. They saw that of a hand emerging from it which made most of the people afraid, soon enough a roar came out which soon enough everyone saw that of creatures emerging from the ground. Having three eyes as well that of dark grey body, so far there was several of them popping out of the ground as well walking to the wolves.

_"Stones."_

They all said at the same time as well walked over to them, the sentinel men begun to open fire on them but the giant like men merely back hands them. As well looking at the wolves seeing how they might be going after the moonstone necklaces.

Wynter: "Rock people, giant rock people."

She spoke a bit afraid as Waylon, pulled out his bone bat as well spins it around aiming it at the three eyed beings not afraid as well the others. Revenant, looking at the humans seeing a bit afraid as well going to do their best to defend themselves, saw how the wolves didn't look afraid. Going to the side of his jacket, he pulled out his Z gun as well opens it.

Revenant: "So then, these guys want to start the party? Fine then."

He begun loading his gun with several heavy duty bullets that might be able to blow them up as well pierce their rock like skin, setting his gun up he as well the wolves got ready for the fight.


	10. Flesh and Bone

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"Here I am, doing the job I took up when I fought Quill. Being a protector, didn't expect I'd be protected a pack of werewolves from retrieving a ancient moonstone that will help them live. As well, not just fighting the humans as well Sentinel I worked with to help make sure Seabrook didn't get ripped apart by the creatures that came here already. Though I considered it both good and bad that, these things came right up from the ground to stop the wolves and humans from tearing each other apart. Though now we got to save these people, stop these things from possibly taking the wolves moonstones as well the big one and yes of course. Make sure no one gets killed in the process, all this because I made a choice. I don't regret this decision of helping them then stand against them, but I serious need to rethink what I agree to, if there is a chance that is if I survive."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook Powerplant**_

Most of the humans who were still standing ran away while some of them stood their ground since they couldn't run since these rock like creatures blocked their path. Willa, gave her wolves a command to stand firm as well wait as they all went around a circle. In which they saw how the three eyed creatures walked to them closer, though they let out a growl and made them move back.

Willa:_ "Hear it getting louder, a call for revolution. Yeah, we came for what was ours, it's time for restitution. We'll protect our own, take back the stone. No, human or evil nature cannot hold us down."_

Informing her wolves as well making sure no one was backing down, the wolves continued to growl at these attackers in which they merely moved back. Revenant, aiming his gun at any of them trying to get close. Though right now the rock like creatures merely kept back as well to try and get close, however they couldn't since the wolves were so close together.

Wyatt: "_Stranded at the bottom, but we're more than a whisper. No, we'll never be forgotten. Our blood's thicker than silver, yeah. When worlds collide, it's do or die So tell me, is it wrong to stand your ground?"_

Showing his claws and fangs, the male wolf soon saw how one of them tried to come from behind. To which at that very moment, Waylon leapt up and smashes the three eyed beings face with his bone bat. This sent it falling to the ground as well landing, the others took it as a threat in which they turned their hands into hammers as well was going for the attack.

Waylon: _"Hear us howl, all or nothing. Fangs are out, we ain't running. Hear us howl, it's all or nothing."_

He sang in which Rev, getting a clear shot at one of them. Aiming the barrel towards a rock creature running at him, to which he pulled the trigger blasting its face right off making it collapse. At that moment, Wynter let out a howl of attack as the wolves soon rushed the rock beings and did some acrobatic movements to distract them as well scratch them with their claws.

_"Oh! This is a declaration, of a new generation. It's now or never, we're in this together. We'll fight through the highs and the lows. No, we won't break. We're more than flesh and bone!"_

Not afraid of getting hurt, the wolves and Revenant fought them in all manners of brutal ways making sure they stay down. Most of the wolves were able to break them into pieces, let alone shatter them. Looking at the remains, they saw that the rock beings were slowly coming back together. Let alone repairing themselves like if it was nothing, one of the three eyed beings walked over and grabbed a giant tube that was by the human cars and activated it firing a stray of smoke which was making the wolves choke and move back. Revenant, sniffing the air looked frightened at what it might be.

Revenant: "Colloidal Silver, you people were going suffocate these wolves?!"

Asking Dale as he didn't think he be attacked by rock creatures, this was to only handle wolves. Zevon, took cover as well escorted some people out of the building seeing how things were getting hectic. Willa, having trouble breathing saw how the stone like creatures were walking straight towards them. Revenant, continuing to shoot soon gets back handed to the wall which he was taken by surprise. Soon enough he was stomped on the ground along with being overpowered by these rock beasts.

Willa: "I failed you, there going to destroy the moonstone. There going to destroy us."

Looking at her wolves seeing how this might be the end for them in which they saw Waylon, who was being brought down as well hammer onto the ground. The wolf tried to get up but couldn't due to how they ganged up on him, Willa looked up seeing one of the three eyed beings walked to her as well about to take her moonstone necklace.

"No!"

Shouted a voice of defiance which it came from a surprising sight, Addison. Who had several members of her Z team, who were in modified cheerleader like uniforms that appeared to be like Brittney's. She was they're standing by Addison and Bree as the creatures were surprised by this arrival.

Addison: _"The world has gone crazy and no one seems to listen. Gotta step in, no more maybes. And stop the demolition is it hope or fear? Look in the mirror, everything we built is coming down."_

She sang walking towards them in which the creatures didn't understand this action, soon enough Brittney begun to swing her yoyo's which blinded their eyes. However, they didn't expect behind them to be that of a fist coming at them. Breaking the head as well sending into the ground, was that of Eliza. Who was in her Tombstone, though with a clear helmet showing her face not afraid to show who she was. She was leading a group of zombies as well Bonzo, who held his instrument in the air as he blows on it. The sound made the creatures moved back as they couldn't withstand the sound.

Eliza: _"No more hesitation, it's time we start to realize. With all this separation, silence is still taking sides. So use your voice, make a choice and tell me, are you standing with the crowd?"_

Asking her zombies as well the wolves seeing how they were trying to get back up, one of the three eyed creatures tried to get the surprise of Wyatt. However, quickly from the ceiling was that of Night wing. Coming in like a falcon, he had his sword out as well slicing the creature down straight making it go split down the middle. Raising his blade in the air, he taps the blade onto the ground which soon enough. Several of the cheerleaders flash some lights at the three eyed creatures which blinded them, as well made it possible for Eliza, Night wing as well Brittney to fight them.

_"Oh! This is a declaration, of a new generation. It's now or never, we're in this together. We'll fight through the highs and the lows. No, we won't break. We're more than flesh and bone!"_

Continuing their war cry song as well kept going, the three sentinel agents were holding off the creatures as well making sure they were kept away from the wolves. Bonzo saw the smoke still suffocating the wolves as well rushed to the side and shuts it off. But the handle broke off, so he decided something else in which he turned on the water system. The sprinklers turned on which made something happen, the creatures were beginning to harden which everyone soon pushes them down on the ground crumbling and not getting back up.

_"We say no more bad blood, No more bad blood!"_

Which at the moment, when the silver smoke was being evaporated as well going away. The wolves, getting up as well letting out a howl as well aided them. One of the creatures, trying to attack Wynter and the other wolves were met by a firing shot which made it into pebbles. They looked to see Revenant as his eyes were white, he helps her up and the others as he lets out a howl of his own which they press on with their fight.

_"No way they can stop us. No, they can't stop us! __We say no more bad blood, No more bad blood! __No way they can stop us. No, they can't stop us!"_

Everyone rushing to the creatures as they had become unable to move, this made it easy to break them as well sending them falling into pieces. The zombie took a moment to look around, it was something he didn't expect. Three races joining together to stop a forgotten threat, it was something he didn't or could imagine in his whole lifetime. He could feel his heart beating from how much was happening.

Revenant: _"History changes, but we lost the pages we wrote. When you lose direction, can't see the reflection you know."_

He sang softly still surprised by it all, he was going to get back into the fight until he soon gets greeted by someone. Zed, he was walking by his side as well holding a metal pipe looking ready to help, as well several other zombies walking to his side which made Rev chuckle.

Zed: _"We came from the bottom then became the problem. Now everything's out of control."_

Smiling to his friend in which the zombie teen nodded, putting on his glasses as well reloading. He raises his gun in the air as well the others in which Addison, and the others noticed the two which meant reinforcements.

Revenant: _"So hey, are you with me?"_

_"Let's go!"_

He and Zed as well the other zombies rushed in to help out with the others, the whole scenery was that of dance combat. The cheerleaders were spinning across the water making the giants moved back, as well getting slow. At that moment, both Waylon and Revenant leapt up and punched it in the chest as well making it fall onto the ground making it explode into pieces.

_"Oh! This is a declaration, of a new generation. It's now or never, we're in this together. We'll fight through the highs and the lows. No, we won't break. We're more than flesh and bone!"_

They kept going until the last creature was down and broken into pieces, let alone making sure there were none left. As the whole area was clear, the entire room that was occupied was cheerleaders, zombies, werewolves and one fruitpire. Dale, who was on the ground injured along with trying to get up saw how his daughter lead a group of both humans and zombies against these 'things'. Zevon, who was able to get everyone out saw his son as well him with the others as he rushed over and hugged him.

Zed: "I'm ok dad, really."

Assuring he was safe, Revenant was checking out the rock creatures as well saw how they weren't coming up noir doing anything suspicious like which he smiled at them not coming up. He turned to Night wing, he was doing the same as well walking to the zombie as well noticed how much was happening all around him.

Revenant: "So you finally came out eh? Humans aren't so bad right?"

Asking him which the bat looked around seeing the teens as well them all socializing as well seeing how things had stopped, he somewhat nodded as well looked at a three eyed stone creature's head which was on the ground.

Night wing: "Their fine, though that Bucky. Is quite annoying, however these things. I do not know who these beings are, couldn't find anything. So far no history book showed them on walls nor of them being in ancient writing. However you stopped them, as well possibly saved the wolves."

Sounding rather optimistic which made Rev rather happy, as well looking at the wolves as they looked excited seeing that they would be able to search for the stone. As well Wynter, waving at him with a rather embarrassed like look which he did the same. Night wing, could see how they looked rather nervous as well chuckled to Brittney walked over and slaps him on the back rather liking the moment.

Brittney: "So, got a crush eh? Now I got something else to tease you about."

Enjoying the moment to which the zombie merely got annoyed as well slaps the side of his forehead seeing this might take a while to get used to.

_**Later**_

Outside of the power plant was everyone who was right now enjoying the fact that they will be finding the stone, let alone of the fact that the wolves lives would be saved. Sentinel agents were right now taking the destroyed body parts of the rock creatures to be contained as well be destroyed. Rev, was right now looking at the sight of the building still can't believing that had a ancient stone within the ground. He looked to see that of Willa and her wolves talking about what would happen, he got a bit nervous seeing Wynter excited about restoring her stone.

"You should go talk to her."

Spoke from none other then Brittney, who came from behind him with a smile seeing how there was no time to waste. If they got their stone back what would happen to them? Mustering the courage to do so, he decided to walk over as well gets the attention of the wolves as they looked at the zombie.

Revenant: "So ugh, what's going happen now?"

He asked of them seeing how he didn't know what would be their next move, Willa saw how looked a bit concern in which she walked out to respond to him.

Willa: "Head out, maybe find a place where we don't have to feel afraid. As well protect the stone."

Giving him a straight forward answer of them leaving the town as well possibly returning to the wild, where they wouldn't be near Seabrook. Rev, looked a bit sadden with this in which they could tell that wasn't exactly an answer he thought about. Wynter, herself looked a bit sad as well seeing how the town might actually like them since they were able to help out.

Revenant: "Oh, well ugh. If you ever need my help, just give me a howl. I'll be running when you need me."

Promising them in which they would take that in consideration, Wynter. Being nervous wanted to say complement him on helping out, however soon enough they heard a commotion happening to which was about Zed and Addison. Everyone was hearing a commotion of that Zed taking the moonstone necklace that was for Addison, Revenant as well the others got concern and didn't know what was going on.

Addison: "What?"

She asked sounding doubtful of what Zed, her boyfriend as well the first ever truthful zombie she ever met was being told. That he took her moonstone, the one that Willa gave to her as well trusted to be taken by him.

Zed: "I took it. I stole it when you weren't looking."

Admitting this crime in which she didn't know how to respond to this, he saw how Addison was upset by this in which she tried to stay calm but couldn't because of this.

Zed: "Addison, I'm sorry. I was afraid that if you turned into a wolf, I'd lose you."

He tried to reason to her, but Addison snatches the moonstone away from him as well just showed a upset look as well couldn't believe what he had did to her.

Addison: "You don't get to make that choice for me! I finally find where I belong, and you try to steal that from me?"

She asked him to which Zed didn't know how to respond, as everyone saw Addison place on the necklace they saw a bright blue light appeared from the stone. As well see if she would changed, how nothing happened. Addison was the same, as she was about to ask this they heard something. A beeping from one of the sentinel agents tablets, the explosives set in the building was about to go off. Brittney, walked over to see if she could override it let alone Eliza but even their technical talents couldn't stop it. Soon enough, they all heard that of a explosion going off as well the ground shaking.

Zed: "Oh no.."

He spoke sounding frightened by this in which they walked over to see that of the power plant coming down as well seeing explosions, the sight of it crumbling let alone of the chance of retrieving the moonstone was gone. At that moment the wolves who had the moonstones around their necks, soon felt their power slipping away as well them coughing as they were getting weak.

Waylon: "No!"

He shouted as he saw both Willa and Wyatt going on the ground and helps them, while Revenant rushed to Wynter who was beginning to feel herself getting weak. Zed, was feeling horrible in this state not believing this was happening, along with if they might survive tomorrow with what he has done.

* * *

_**The next day**_

It was a sad as well grizzly like morning, at the destroyed spot of the power plant. Nothing but smoke was coming the building, however through the rubble was a rather angry as well upset zombie. Which was none other then Revenant, who was using his anger let alone rage to try and find some pieces of the moonstone through the cracks. So far he couldn't stand the fact he failed them, as well Zed doing something selfish in which the zombie continued to try and dig for the moonstone. All he could do was break through stone, cement as well metal. Even if his hands had scratches as well him not taking a break, he didn't stop as couldn't find anything within the destroyed.

Revenant: "Please, give me a freaking break!"

He shouted until he hits the ground making the ground shake with the weight of his anger, however the only thing he did was make a wall of bricks around him fall. He looked around, seeing nothing but rocks. As well smoke all around him, he stood up as well tried to be calm but couldn't. The only thing that he could feel was anger let alone of his black veins dark as well his eyes white, with all this strength he couldn't use it to find one moonstone.

Revenant: "I should have been here, I should have gone inside to look for it."

Talking to himself seeing how he promised the wolves he would get the stone, but he couldn't. Looking at his amulet, he thought that witch gave it to him which he would need to help him. He was about to throw it seeing how it was a lie, however he was stopped by none other than Night wing.

Revenant: "What do you want, tell me to focus? Try and take the anger out on something? Well I am, on a building that has possibly destroyed the one thing that could save some wolves lives. As well, the failure which will leave me to remember this."

Acting upset as well seeing there was no way to figure this out, let alone to try to calm himself. The fruitpire merely remained silent as he walked over as well looked at the ground, removing the dust and pebbles he saw there was nothing which was just the ground. He looked at the zombie boy still responsible for this action in which he merely breathed in seeing whatever he could say couldn't help him.

Night wing: "Yes, it's true. I cannot say anything to help you, but. I can advise you, is that the wolves you risk your life for. Are alone, as well hiding in the caves. Do you really think, that they should be there. Then not enjoy the night? Even if it's there last?"

Asking the zombie boy in which he didn't know what to say, but the bat was right. If the wolves were going possibly die, then they should at least enjoy the day with laughs. His parents never got that treatment, and he wouldn't let them go out like that. Nodding to him, he walked with Night wing to which he a idea to figure how they could give the wolves a rather pleasant night to remember. Not knowing within the ground, grumbling was something moving. Deep in the dirt, a being was shaking the ground as well opening a pair of dark purple eyes.

_**In the wolf den**_

Back in the forest, most of the wolves. Were right now cuddling up together let alone trying to stay warm, most of them were getting sick as well doing their best to use the remaining energy in their moonstone to stay awake. Waylon, was getting food for them let alone making sure to keep them awake. He was tending to them as well making sure they all stayed warm, right now he wanted to claw the humans for what they had done. Let alone those rock creatures, though now it was too late. All of this, was for nothing. As he continued to nurse the wolves, they heard that of some footsteps which was none other then Zed who had a guilt like expression on his face. Waylon, growled at the zombie seeing how this was somewhat his fault, though Willa stopped him seeing how it was pointless. Zed, seeing how much trouble he had done merely stood back as well didn't want to cause any more trouble for them.

Zed: "They were wrong to destroy Seabrook power, and I was wrong about werewolves. You have every right to fight for who you are."

Speaking out about how he should have trusted them, let alone of how he was thinking like a human when he first saw them. Wyatt, merely chuckles uneasy to which it was funny seeing how now, he would tell them that when they were in this weaken state.

Wyatt: "Yeah, but what are we now, zombie?"

Sounding like there was no hope, though Zed still believed that they had a fighting chance to keep going. As well possible show the humans, as well possibly himself on who they are then just a pack of beast

Zed: "You're fierce, proud werewolves."

Willa: "Yeah, they think we're monsters."

Responding to him, which Zed agreed to that. He was a monster for how he acted, though at that moment without anyone noticing. A large crate came out from the entrance let alone surprising everyone, walking to it was Revenant as well looking serious as well nodding his head.

Revenant: "Damn straight we are, so how about we monsters. Show humans what happens, when they want to scare us with these laws."

Talking with the same strength that he had when he was protecting them from the humans, Zed. Seeing the confidence him knew that he was going help, he walked over and opened the grate to which he saw something that was going help them. Let alone tonight at the Prawn, Zed may have blew his chances to be with Addison as well being the president. Though he wasn't going to leave these wolves in here, let alone Rev doing this on his own. They tried to be nice with Bucky and the humans with these anti monster laws, now it was time to do what monsters know best, break them.


	11. Runway walk

**_Zed Pov: _**

**_"I can't believe it, I became a bad guy to a group of monsters who we're trying to be themselves. As well betraying Addison as well my friends, this is really a horrible feeling I'm getting. Let alone of how I'm going make it up now, which is going be something Eliza would approve. Seeing as how I'm done with thinking being like the humans is a good thing, I forgot what I was. A zombie, a football playing zombie who wanted others like myself to enjoy Seabrook without being scared for just being themselves. Revenant knew that, Eliza knew that and even Bonzo, now it's time I begun to accept it. As well use it to help the wolves, I may have screwed up with helping them getting their moonstone. Though right now? I'm going make sure to make amends, even if they might not last. I'm going make sure that I know where I stand, with monsters."_**

* * *

**_Nighttime-Seabrook High_**

It had come at last, Prawn. The dance for all students of the school to attend as well dance the night away, in which case involved that of humans. Everyone was walking inside to which they were wearing the occasional blue and pink style dresses and suits. Arriving to the building was that of a dark pink van, coming out was the new school president. Bucky, who was wearing a rather stylish like tux which match to his style of pink and other mixed colors. Walking by his said was his friends who looked stylish themselves, they looked around as well showed a rather smug like smile seeing only humans attending the party. No zombies or werewolves, as Bucky was enjoying the moment he could hear something from down the street.

Bucky: "What's that?"

Asking his friends seeing if they knew what that sound was, he got his answer which came in the form of a group. A rather unnatural group which involved that of both zombies and werewolves walking side by side, along with wearing rather stylish clothing which suited to their apperances. They marched with a upbeat like rhythm as well having a rather wicked expression on their looks seeing they were catching the humans attention.

_"The runway walk"_

They sang showing off a rather confident like look as well looking serious, to which most of the humans. As well security that were noticing them, in which they didn't want to try and go near them. Seeing how that the one leading them was Revenant, to which he was wearing that of a custom like suit with some fashionable like shades which were black.

_"The runway walk"_

Continuing their song, both wolves and zombies were making a rather strong statement that while these laws against monsters were in effect, they weren't going to stop them from going to Prawn. Let alone make them not have the time of their lives, the humans may have taken the moonstone but not the wolves chance to experience some excitement.

_"Runway! Let me see your runway walk, Make your heels click, make the runway talk. Come on, Humans coming and taking our pictures, They never come outside until we look vicious."_

One of the security men tried to go against them, however was met by Waylon seeing how no one was going stop them. In which it made the human drop to the ground afraid, along with moving back. Wyatt, chuckled at the sight that no matter what would come Waylon would growl at the object in front of them that would block their way.

_"Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started?"_

Shouting out as well making more humans alert of their presence, let alone making most of the people in their homes noticed the monsters walking down the street. As well looking like a resistance group that stood against these laws, let alone standing for what they are. Zed, getting in the mood as well feeling the strength that was generating from the group decided to take lead as well show how his zombie style.

Zed: _"This monster crew is stalking the street, Coming at you to see you face to face. The humans think they wanna stop us now, well should I really complain on how were moving?"_

He asked as some of his zombie friends were doing some smooth movement as well pulling of expression of being scary, as well making sure they weren't going to be stopped. Wyatt, seeing this decided to join him as let's out a whole to which got everyone's attention in which he starts to lead.

Wyatt: _"Ain't no need to reconsider the pick of the litters here, we all considered nightmares from your most terrifying dream. Though that don't mean we don' the enjoy spotlight coming down on us. The camera light, bright, flash white as veneers, You ain't never thinkin' twice when were on the scene."_

He and his wolves sang to which, Revenant decided to step right in front of both Zed and Wyatt. As he was going show them how it's done as he does a quick spin making the humans move back as he pulled off a rather cunning smirk off his face.

Revenant: _"We got the claws, got teeth ready to bare fangs. You seriously think that law is going stop us? When monster crowd is in the town. Cause when I'm with them now, better bring heavy arms cause I'm going shake the whole town and bring everything down."_

Going off as well almost out of breath, however his amulet glowed green letting him go off as well making everyone cheer for him on how fast he was singing those words. The monsters continued their walk not stopping let alone continued their walk while all in the while, Bucky walked the group coming closer to him as he didn't know what to do.

_"The runway walk."_

Continuing to say the word with force as well aggression, let alone continuing their walk. Making sure their voice was heard throughout the neighborhood, let alone not afraid to sing this song of confidence as well strength.

_"The runway walk."_

They kept going in which several police officers noticing them, they wanted to try to stop them. Though Revenant, who's eyes were glowing white showed a expression of anger along with not going to let them touch his friends.

_"Runway! Let me see your runway walk, Make your heels click, make the runway talk. Come on, Humans coming and taking our pictures, They never come outside until we look vicious."_

All of them singing in which the humans, saw they couldn't do anything in which they moved back. All though they had fangs, claws as well grey skin they were all still teenagers. Along with letting them move which the monster group smiled seeing how they were getting respect as well the chance to attend Prawn.

_"Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started? Damn! What we gotta say to get the party started?_"

Asking the humans in which they pointed at the Prawn, Revenant thanking them as they all continued their walk to the school. Soon enough some lights pointed right at them. Though mostly the wolves, to which Waylon took lead and let out a rather infamous howl making the lights go on him as the light reflected off his clothes in which he was going sing now.

Waylon: _"Now I'm the beast from the West, so you best beware, when my enemies coming at the pack thinking they wanna have some fun. They better be afraid when this dog is on the run."_

He started to sing in which the wolves moved to the side allowing to let him show off his skill, along with how he was holding the handle of his bat looking ready for a fight in which he smirked around him seeing the humans nervous at him.

Waylon: _"Of course you may think that just because I'm big, that this mutt got no brains when he's claiming the field. For this wolf the pack is the life, I howl and scratch tear apart when the challenge when they want to have a home."_

Talking that just because he was big, didn't mean he was just muscle. Let alone that of brute force, that he had a brain as well being intelligent let alone knowing what was right. As well protecting his pack, no matter what would come their way.

Waylon: _"Sure we may have lost the battle, but never the war. We got allies from the shadows who wanna fight for our cause, just because were different. There's no reason to hate, you better get ready, get set for this monster squad running the town!"_

Stating that the zombies were friends of the wolves, let alone smiling at Revenant and the others seeing how although they had been through a lot. They weren't going leave them in this state, going the walk they saw how several Sentinel agents right in front of the school. So far they were ordered to stand guard, though right now from how they heard them sing. There was no point in fighting them, seeing how they just wanted to attend the Prawn.

_"The runway walk."_

The group singing together as well half of the wolves and zombies leaping over the cars as well laughing in which the humans moved to the side making sure they didn't get in the way.

_"The runway walk."_

As they saw the teens pass, Revenant merely smiled at them in which he gives them a thumbs up seeing how this was quite the favor. Some of the cheerleaders, noticed them as well headed inside quick to avoid it as the monsters were right up close to the building.

_"Runway! Let me see your runway walk, Make your heels click, make the runway talk. Come on, Humans coming and taking our pictures, They never come outside until we look vicious."_

Passing the limos as well of the spotlights, they walked up the stairs as well looked at Bucky in which he was rather speechless at this. Along that all of them together seeing how they all looked ready to enjoy the Prawn, even though they weren't invited.

Revenant: "You the difference between you and us Bucky? We kind of make this look good."

Smiling at the fact that they all looked rather incredible, let alone of how this was driving Bucky upset seeing how they shouldn't be here.

Bucky: "You guys can't be here, there are laws against this."

He spoke out which most of the wolves and zombies, nodded at this though didn't care seeing how they were together as well not afraid of the anti monster law.

Zed: "Bad laws are meant to be broken."

Eliza: "And monsters don't follow them."

The two saying at the same time, in which they did a fist pump showing off a smirk as the new human president still saw how their eyes were clearly on him.

Revenant: "I can't say that I want to go this party, but zombies are a part of Seabrook, whether you like it or not. And were all going into the party."

Standing up for his friends, as well Wyatt who smiled at that fact in which his pack gave Bucky a smile seeing how while they did cause some trouble. This was their town as well, long before the humans ever came here.

Wyatt: "And were apart of Seabrook to, The originals, in fact."

Bringing up that important fact, however Bucky didn't seem to care let alone allow this. He was heading to the Z-alarm to alert some authorities, however before he could he soon saw that of Night wing. Who was standing by the alarm, he had that of a pair of glasses as well a hat in which he looked like a English gentleman for a party. As well him baring his fangs at him as well letting out a bat like scream. This made Bucky move back let alone allow them to enter seeing how he didn't want to start any problems, he as well his cheer squad head inside to which they were sorely defeated.

Night wing: "Apologies for that, as well being late. I had to get dress as you see."

Presenting himself to which, Revenant smiled as the group of teens cheered for this. Though they noticed by the doors was Brittney, who had that of a dress herself as well noticing the party. They looked at her seeing that she might stand in their way, however in a sudden turn of events. She opens the doors for them which made both zombies and werewolves shocked.

Brittney: "Well come on, this only happens once a night. Don't want to do it outside."

Insisting to coming in which they all laugh, as well headed inside. As they all walked in, Brit stops Revenant to which the grey skin zombie didn't understand what he was doing.

Brittney: "And you, gotta man up. As well ask that wolf girl to dance, and make sure it's memorable."

Sounding serious seeing how the wolves might not have that long, to which he nodded. Let alone going make sure he asks her to dance, to which he walks in as well Brittney. Along with Night wing, who looks at Seabrook as well it being silent. Which felt off, however he would have to see what will happen tonight.

* * *

_**Later**_

Inside of the Prawn, was most of the humans enjoying their party let alone how things were normal. Addison, in a light blue dress was right now feeling a bit confused as well sadden thinking this wasn't suppose to be like this. Though as she continued to ponder at this, soon enough there was some chatter from the entrance which she sees that of Zed, as well everyone else which was both zombies and werewolves.

Addison: "Zed?"

Looking rather surprised as well concern seeing the zombie, he noticed her as well was a bit frightened of her as he thought that she still hated him for what he did. However he had to apologize, otherwise he would regret it.

Zed: "I had no right to take away your necklace, let alone stop you from becoming a werewolf. I couldn't handle the fact that you could be a monster, cause I couldn't accept the fact, that I am one."

Admitting that he was afraid of losing her, let alone Addison becoming something like him. As the two were slowly making up, on the sideline was the wolves as they were right now resting by the tables. Along with looking at the decorations, lights as well of how they weren't being bothered.

Willa: "Can't believe, that we're going be here then in our den. Not exactly the way we go."

Sounding like this seemed a good place to enjoy the remaining of what time they had left, Rev. Who saw most of the wolves a bit sadden along staying together saw of Wynter, he was still nervous to ask her a question he didn't believe he was going to ask. Though now was no time to be afraid, cleaning his glasses as well straighten his shirt he walked over as the wolves noticed. The zombie, looked at Wynter who noticed him looking straight at her rather nervous.

Revenant: "It, may be wrong to ask. Let alone of something I don't want you to do since we're here but. Would you, like to dance?"

Asking that of Wynter which surprised the wolf girl, seeing at out of all the wolves, zombies and humans here he asked of her. Turning to Willa, as well the other wolves seeing if they be alright with this. They nodded seeing how it be something to do, along with Waylon as he merely nodded his head in silence. Grabbing his hand, Rev lifts up the wolf girl slowly as well leads her to the dance floor. Soon enough he wanted to try and hold her, however he was nervous especially of Wynter since the two never done this before. In which they held hands together and slowly kept up with one another's footsteps as well keeping close.

Revenant: Can I ask, why did you nibble on my ear? Not that I don't mind but. Curious."

Bringing up a moment which left Wynter a bit nervous, trying to not look suspicious she merely looked a bit worried.

Wynter: "Well, because of that compliment you give. As well the food, you helping us, I don't know. I just feel, strange."

Sounding a bit scared of admitting her feelings, the two getting to the center of the dance floor. Took a moment to look at each other, let alone get ready to dance as Rev wanted to make sure Wynter would enjoy it.

Revenant: "Maybe because, a certain zombie girl said. That underneath all that fur, your a softy. But with a fierce and ruff heart."

He said which caused Wynter to smile a bit as well gets ready, soon enough the two start to slow dance. This caught the attention of everyone, especially that of Zed and Addison who noticed their friend dancing with a werewolf. The others wolves especially Waylon saw how Wynter looked happy, which made them smile seeing how Rev was doing his best for her to enjoy it.

Wynter: _"You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side."_

Revenant: _"Ooh, I've got a feeling If you get to know me."_

The two singing together, at the same moment as they were moving together. His amulet along with her necklace slowly began to glow lightly, the two didn't know but the others did see how their necklaces glowing.

Revenant: _"Right from the start you caught my eye and something inside me came to life."_

Which at that moment, his green eyes soon lite up which made Wynter gasp a bit. They were almost bright like her light brown eyes, in which she smiled as she noticed her necklace glowing blue.

Wynter: _"Ooh, I've got a feeling. If you get to know me."_

Seeing this happen, her eyes changed into that of her werewolf eyes. The two were were now dancing together not afraid of what they were, let alone stopping their dance as everyone watched them. By the music station was Bonzo, to which he insisted on playing some slow music. The man behind the booth allowed it, the mood was set as everyone watched the werewolf girl and zombie boy dance.

_"Someday. This could be, this could be ordinary Someday, Could we be something extraordinary?"_

Singing together, as well leaning their heads against one another, Wynter placed her hands on his shoulders feeling a bit more comfortable while he did to same with his hands on her hips. They continued to dance in which Night wing, as well Brittney noticed which made the two smile seeing his friend doing a noble act.

Revenant: _"You and me side by side out in the broad daylight."_

Wynter: _"If they'll laugh, we'll say."_

They stop as the two noticed their eyes changing, which the two share a chuckle as Revenant does a rather impressive spin for Wynter. She laughed as well coming to him as well Revenant, as he never would imagine this let alone doing this type of thing with someone.

_"We're gonna be someday, we're gonna be someday. Someday, someday. We're gonna be someday. We're gonna be someday."_

Soon enough they stopped dancing, Wynter looked at her pack seeing if this was OK with her being with him. Willa, comforting her wolves as well her brother looked at her as well nodded. Wynter, during her attention to Revenant wanted to try something. Leaning close, the beautiful moment was soon interrupted by that of a sudden shake. The whole ground as well the room begun to quake let alone causing things to fall apart, Night wing's ears went up as well rushed out to the doors as well escorted everyone out. Let alone Brittney to which everyone headed out to safety, as they all headed out to the hallway they saw that of a massive crack coming through along with a purple light which made the crowd move back.

Zed: "The energy from the moonstone must've created the fault line. If we follow this crack, it may lead us to the moonstone."

Thinking of a possible cause for this, as well that the moonstone wasn't destroyed. Only buried here in which something caused it to resurface, though they heard another quake happen.

Brittney: "While I do suggest that theory, then how come I hear screaming."

Stating as they could all hear it to, the students headed out to see a rather shocking sight that no one especially Night wing could foreseen. Emerging from the rubble as well destroyed area of the Seabrook Power plant, was a large like being. It hard dark brown rock skin, let alone of purple eyes as well a face that look like a demon. It stood over the size of a building as well looking like some kind of Mayan monster, as well letting out a oversize roar which made both human and zombies run away.

Bree: "What, is that?"

Asking out of pure fear unable to process what they were looking, or rather it actually happening as Waylon saw it as the entity.

Waylon: "It's the entity, the one that devours moonstone. Though the clothing, I've never seen anything like.."

Night wing: "Cabrakan."

Finishing the wolf's sentence, everyone turned at him seeing how he somewhat could recognize what this being here let alone of how he was not blinking at the sight of this, titan.

Night wing: "A destroyer of mountains, and maker of earthquakes."

Explaining this in which one of the wolves, was about to faint due to their moonstone necklace about to lose it's power. There was no time for this supernatural nightmare, Revenant looked inside seeing the crack in which they could still get it.

Revenant: "Guys, I'll deal with this. The wolves won't last, get the moonstone. And get it out of here, I'll deal with. What is this thing again?"

Asking the fruitpire seeing if he could deem this down, or rather sum up what exactly this entity is.

Night wing: "An earth god."

Answering him to which now most of them got scared, the people looked worried for Rev but they knew that the moonstone was there. Let alone of it being right there, issuing them to head out Zed wished him good luck as well everyone else. Wynter, seeing how Rev was going to protect them rushed over and hugs him tightly wishing him luck. Running with the others, the only ones left was Night wing and Brittney to which they saw how it was walking towards them.

Brittney: "I'm going make sure no one get's hurt but, do you have a plan?"

Seeing how Revenant, looking a bit unease by what he might be facing is unlike anything he faced before. Turning to Brit, the zombie nodded in which he knew what exactly he was going to need.

Revenant: "Brit, time to bust out the priest."


	12. Zombie vs Mayan God

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"The priest, a very big as well possible dangerous weapon that I thought would be good to have handy since when I encountered Baba Yaga as well told that Seabrook might be getting some unexpected attention. It be good to have something that can handle the big fella's, including this thing. Which must have awoken, this 'god' must have slept underneath the power plant since it's minions was dormant with. Leading up to humans, not knowing that a god of mountains was sleeping underneath them. As well possibly might be coming right towards us, about to possibly destroy us as well eat the moonstone at the same time. Since Waylon's story dictates that he let his stomach empty to which empty enough, would emerge as well eat the stone. As well the chance that me and Wynter's necklaces somehow must have kindle the moonstone's light. So now I have a chance to help out the werewolves live, just have to make sure they have enough time to recharge their necklaces and get the stone away. Ain't this a good way to attend my first Prawn dance?"**_

* * *

_**Seabrook High**_

Requesting a sentinel truck to come to their coordinates, Brittney was standing by the side as well waving to the driver to stop. Let alone of both Revenant and Night wing, the bat like being didn't know what the zombie had in mind. Though whatever it was seemed like it could handle this situation they were in, pulling out a medium size black box.

Night wing: "What exactly is Priest?"

He asked of the zombie seeing he had no idea what it was, let alone of the name of it. The green eyed zombie, merely smirked as well opened the lid which revealed quite the sight. It looked like that of a grenade launcher, a handheld gun with that of four sideway barrels. Let along of having the same symbol of his skull amulet, it looked like a cross in which would be suitable to be called 'Priest'.

Revenant: "Custom made, the titanium barrels were design to hold heavy bullets. Let alone ammo with mixtures that my 'Z' gun can't handle, it hasn't been used. Until now."

Explaining the usage of this weapon, opening it up he starts to load the ammo which the size of a child's hand. Making sure it was fully loaded, the three looked a head seeing that of Cabrakan walking towards the school in a slow manner.

Revenant: "Alright, got a game plan. I'll handle the big guy, you two make sure everyone gets away from here. As well with the stone, I don't think that one giant hunk of rock will fill his stomach. He'll be after the wolves, so keep moving."

Thinking of a plan as well how he was going give everyone time to escape, Night wing thought this was a suicide death trap.

Brittney: "Are you sure that's a good idea? Mayan mythology figures let alone of their stories mostly have the hero, die."

Bringing up a important matter in which most of the beings in Mayan culture, let alone of it's monsters will sometimes be victorious. Let alone overpowering the protagonist, that wasn't something to hear right when he was about to go face to face with a guy that creates earthquakes. Nodding to her, he gives the two a hug as well putting on his shades seeing how he seriously needed to protect his eyes.

Revenant: "If I somehow die, tell Wynter I like her. As well give my amulet to her, and also tell her she's cute."

Thinking of some stuff to tell Wynter if he doesn't make it, the two did not want to hear that. However, if it happens they'll make sure to tell them. The zombie boy soon makes his way to that of the street where this 'god' was right now along redecorating Seabrook.

_**In the street**_

There was destruction, all across the street of the giant sized Cabrakan walking across several buildings let alone of seeing the humans fleeing from his sight. His foot steps shook the ground, let alone of how he was able to shatter glass with his feet. Along with several police men trying to stop him as so far, they were warning him as well firing off their weapons at him. Their bullets flew right off his rock like skin, as well him looking down on them. He merely grabs that of a truck as well hurls it towards the police men making them drop to the ground dodging the hurling car.

Cabrakan: "Parasites, you dare stand in my way? Your nothing but bugs, who have made these hives to settle in. Though now it is time, to exterminate."

He spoke in a low foreboding tone as he grips his two hands, as well slams them onto the ground causing the ground to shake. Let alone everything around them, several objects begun to fall as well one about on a zombie helping a human male up. Though the object that was going to fall on the pair, was interrupted by that of a strong gun shot blast shooting it into pieces. The two looked, seeing that of Revenant who had his shades on as well standing on a mailbox helping them out.

Revenant: "Sorry guys, but he's not exactly a float you guys can watch."

Describing the earthquake making deity in which they nodded, the two ran away as the zombie boy leap off the metal box as well walked towards Cabrakan. Let alone seeing how he outsize him in every way, as well seeing how he didn't noticed him.

Revenant: "Great, so how exactly do I get the attention of a god?"

Asking himself seeing how the earthquake making being walked passed him, the zombie got a bit annoyed in which he fires off a round from his 'Z' gun at the back of the giant's head. Soon enough, this caught the attention of Cabrakan as he slowly turned his head looking at the zombie. His purple eyes looking down on him, let alone of how he saw the grey skin being standing there. The giant merely walks to him as well shows a non expressive face seeing how looked emotionless, like stone.

Cabrakan: "Do you stand in my way, corpse."

Speaking at him as well give all of his attention to Rev, the zombie boy merely fires another shot at his head making the god flinched to where that was his response.

Revenant: "I'll put it in a delicate manner which you can understand, you attack my town as well try and hurt people. I hurt you."

Making it clear to him that he wasn't going to allow this type of rampage, the Mayan god merely looked down at the zombie as well laughs at how he sounded mighty. The giant, merely laughs at him in a mocking manner to where he thought it was foolish of this zombie to try and stop him.

Cabrakan: "Do you not know who I am? I am the one that creates the land around you with my steps. The world is my field, and I will return to creating more. Once I devoured the last moonstone."

Announcing his intention which the zombie, knew how that wasn't going fly. Let alone of letting him go off and do heaven knows what, let alone harm anyone in his state.

Revenant: "Well while that would be possibly every historian and person who has faith love to see that, I have a hunch your going destroy a lot of people's homes. So, I'm your problem. Which means, this is me telling you to drop.."

Trying to finish off his sentence, he was back handed like a gnat along with being sent right through a window and crashing into a room. He was surprised how fast someone that large could hit, he got up as well saw how he was going need the priest. Getting ready, he rushed out to aim his four barrel gun at the giant. However, as soon he got to the window he looked around to see Cabrakan gone. He was going to question it until suddenly, he soon feels the building shake let another that of another quake. Soon enough he drops on the ground as well feeling himself be lifted up, looking out through the window see's that of the god lifting the building with his hare hands.

Cabrakan: "A roach house is always use to capture bugs, as well the owner to crush them."

Which he soon begins to crack as well the walls around him, trying to keep his balance the zombie looked through the hallway as well see's a good shot for him to fire off a round from the priest. He soon begins to run down the hall as well see's most of the surroundings coming down on him. He takes a chance and slides down to where he aims the barrel at his eyes, taking the chance he fires a shot which lands right into his left pupil. Cabrakan, screams in pain from how strong the shot was. Rev, soon felt the floor collapse as well that of falling right through as well getting back outside. Landing right on the ground, he saw of how the god was in pain. As well looking at the zombie boy, now looking angry he was now showing a rather aggressive behavior unlike before.

Cabrakan: "The world as you know it will suffer for this indignity!"

Shouting as he soon raises both of his hands as well about to destroy the ground let alone possibly Revenant, that was until suddenly. Was that of a flying mail truck, to which makes him move back as well agitated to where Rev sees that of Waylon. The wolf nods his head to him in which the zombie, looked rather shocked that he was here.

Revenant: "What the heck are you doing here? Your suppose to be with the others."

Waylon: "I would, but Wynter wanted me to come. She wants to see you alive, Besides. If your seeing her, then a wolf will always come to your aid."

Informing him that he was requested to come here, as well help him in this fight. Showing his bone bat as well turning it into his attention to the giant, looking at the pair. He soon tries to smash the wolf and zombie as the two were able to avoid the giant's attack let alone him trying to crush them. As this continued, the two see that right off a building. Night wing, who pulled that of several knives from the side of his belt. He soon hurls them right at the giants chest which bounced off let alone stabbing into the side of his clothing, seeing how it wasn't doing that much effect.

Revenant: "What part of I got this handled, doesn't anyone understand?"

Asking them in which he fires off the Priest more into the side of Cabrakan's legs. The god could feel the pain as well noticed the bat male, breathing right at him he blew Night wing off the roof as well makes him fall right on top of a car. The two rushed over to help him as they pull him out of the way of the giant that tried to squish him, Cabrakan looking annoyed soon felt his stomach growling let alone him groaning.

Cabarakan: "I had enough of this, I must feed."

He spoke sounding more in a demanding tone as he soon goes to the school to see if the moonstone was there.

Waylon: "If he eats the moonstone, it will kill the wolves."

Sounding much in dread while not to mention, it could restore him as well possibly allow him to explore the world causing so many mountains to tumble let alone lands. That he remake the earth, but it being nothing but destroyed civilizations.

Night wing: "We must hold him off, long enough to allow him to crumble."

He spoke out which the two, not knowing their gods or monsters looked at the bat to which they give him a peculiar look. Night wing, merely slaps his forehead seeing how they might have not read about this let alone know how they could handle him.

Night wing: "Legend says that although Cabrakan is all powerful. If he starves enough, his body will be rendered to a state of weakness."

Explaining to them in which now they could understand, turning to Waylon he thought of a idea. Whispering into his ear, the wolf chuckled as the two saw how Cabrakan was still in their sights.

Revenant: "Make sure I landed on the back of him."

Asking him for this favor to which, the wolf chuckled as he grabs the side of his back as well sons spins him around. The fruitpire, not knowing this plan sees how the wolf spin around like if he was a baseball. Like a pro the wolf hurls the zombie right behind him, aiming the priest at him. He makes sure he gets a good line of fire as the god turns his back seeing a grey flying object at him, soon enough fire came right of his face as well on hanging on his nose.

Revenant: "Open wide rocky!"

Shouting in his face to which he fires several shots into his mouth let alone stone like face, soon enough making Cabarakan frustrated with having a gnat on his face. He tried to grab onto the zombie but couldn't as Revenant was moving to the side of his face, however Rev slips to which he loses his chance which causes him to get grabbed by the god. Soon enough, Cabarakan begins to slowly crush the zombie let alone Revenant trying to push against the overwhelming force of the god's hand.

Cabrakan: "Defying me means death, to which. I will make a example out of you."

He states as he tried to crumble his fingers all around him, while the rock like beast tried to squish Revenant like a fly. On the ground was Waylon and Night wing noticing how his body was beginning to crumble, in which the two begun a barrage of attacks at the legs as well making most of his calves and feet turn to nothing but rocks. The god, looked down as well stomps at the ground making them be thrown to the side as well focusing to crush Rev, as this was happening the zombie boy could feel how much weight he was being pressured against.

Cabrakan: "This town, and all who domain here will suffer for this. And as a act of mercy, you will only be broken only for them to hear their screams."

Continuing to taunt him, in the moments of feeling like he was going be crushed by a god. Rev's eyes glowed as well his amulet, his veins turn that of black as well with dark green. He could feel his body expanding like when he was in the football game, however this time he is in control. Pushing against the giant size fingers, Cabrakan could see his fingers being pushed away. His eyes looked at the zombie continuing to get free in which the zombie teen lets out a rather monstrous like war cry as he exploded the giants hand. Leaping right out of his palm, Revenant soon punches his face left to right making the god move back as well feeling his face crumble with each punch. The enraged zombie continued this as well made the god move back until he headbutts him, grabbing the zombie as well about to possibly end him. Night wing, who got up saw how most of his body was crumbling to which. Cabrakan's chest was weaken to which his heart was exposed, a clear shot and he could explode.

Night wing: "Revenant! His heart is the weakness! Shoot his heart!"

Advising him to take the shot, the zombie saw how the priest was hanging off the side of wait. To which he see's he had one shot left, the god soon raises him let alone above his face. Revenant, focused his anger on concentrating on shooting at his heart.

Cabrakan: "It does not matter what you do, I am a god! I can never be destroyed!"

Revenant: "Yeah, like everyone creature I've met claimed to be. But there's a thing about god's, when they fall from heaven. And act like monsters, there's one thing I need to say to them."

Responding to that bold statement, aiming the priest at a rather open spot. Let alone section were he could see that of a purple clocking stone heart, he aims the shotgun right through the whole as well charges it which the energy from his amulet which he didn't know but was focusing on the shot.

Revenant: "Go to hell."

With that one sentence, he fired off a blast which traveled through the hole of his chest. The bullet caused the stone like heart to shatter into pieces, let alone break on impact which at that moment. The eyes of Cabrakan slowly faded away, he stopped moving to which at that moment his body begun to crumble let alone fall apart. He soon breaks into pieces as well drops Revenant, as he was falling he saw there was no way to safely land but got a quick answer to his fall. Waylon, leapt right into the air and catches him let alone lands on the ground. The two as well night wing move back seeing how the former mountain destroyed continued to crumble into pieces until there was nothing left but rocks. The three monsters looked at the sight as well slowly enough, they turned into sand like if time was catching up to the beaten god.

Waylon: "Woah, do you deal with this stuff everyday?"

He asked to which the zombie nodded, as well in which they looked around seeing that humans and zombies were noticing them as well applauded them for what they had done. Soon enough, they merely rose their hands showing that the giant Mayan was beaten as well the situation under control.

* * *

**_Later on_**

After massive battle, along in that of a dinner. Inside was that of Revenant who's Prawn clothing was covered in dirt let alone that most of his clothes ripped. Along with him was Night wing, Brittney, Zed as well that of Wynter and Willa. They were all having right now some food let alone enjoying it, as well that of having some peace and quiet.

Willa: "So, with the moonstone precured let alone in wolf hands. Were going make sure no humans take, or anything else. Since a god got up from the ground and tried to munch on it like kibble."

Explaining the deal with what was going happen to their moonstone, which Brittney agreed to which Sentinel would make sure her pack would be protected as well be given food as well given different types of resources that they might need.

Brittney: "Got it, and will make sure no one goes near it. So far with how tonight went, I think the mayor will be more complicit as well take away the anti monster laws for good. Seeing there's a chance not all monsters aren't scary, as well have a killer fashion sense and amazing hair."

Complimenting Willa to which the two girls fist pump each other, Zed. Who nodded at that noticed how Wynter was close to Rev in which they were right now relaxing as well eating some burgers.

Zed: "And what about you two? Going be fighting monsters together?"

He teased at them in which they looked at the two, both Rev and Wynter stopped to look at each other as well try to not act awkward like.

Wynter: "We can do that? That sounds fun."

Looking to Revenant in which the zombie boy merely glared at Zed for not exactly thinking it was a good idea to bring that up, however Wynter didn't look afraid in which Rev nodded at that mention. Night wing, remained silent as he was pondering at what had happen with Addison. When she work the necklace, she should have turned into a werewolf. Though she didn't, suddenly the group of teens looked up at the sky though the window seeing that of a apparent shooting star passing by them.

Zed: "Oh hey, shooting star. Anyone got a wish?"

Asking them in which at that moment, the lights around them as well the radio begin to glitch at the moment. Everyone noticed it as well of how in a few seconds, the lights and radio went back to normal.

Revenant: "That were more prepared for what happens."

Drinking some juice as well leaning his head against Wynter seeing how this type of strangeness wasn't going to leave him, though somehow he was getting used to it. Working with humans to monitor strange or supernatural activity, having a werewolf girlfriend and a non vampire mentor. This probably wasn't the life he expected, but a life he was going to be enjoying.

* * *

_**Season two of 'Zombies: The Strange tales of Seabrook' will start up in a few weeks. Like and review, as well suggest whatever types of monsters and other supernatural beings could appear in the series. Be unique as well proud of what you are, later!**_


End file.
